Mother Nature's a Matchmaker?
by Madi Winchester
Summary: Pouring down rain. A laundromat. When Blaine Anderson stumbles into Kurt's life, everything is flipped into a different perspective. The smell of raspberry hair gel and soap is constantly lingering in his mind, the smooth tombre of Blaine's voice. Could this be love? Mother Nature truly brought someone special into Kurt Hummel's life. How would it work out?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I have finally had the guts to begin writing a Klain fanfiction. I have a few chapters written ahead of this! I'll try updating as much as I can, and to keep this story true to the show! Note: I will follow the original storyline at times, but most of this is my own little take. A lot of lines I will use from the show, and you'll know it when you see them so..yeah. Those don't belong to me-!_

 _Disclaimer: Glee nor any of its characters belong to me! Just this story! Even some things in the story do not belong to me._

. . . . .

"Damn you, Mother Nature!"

Kurt Hummel cursed as the rain poured down, drenching his freshly picked outfit. The ground beneath him was an endless puddle, and with each step there was an unpleasant sound as his shoes emptied and refilled with water.

Kurt sought shelter in a nearby laundromat; perfect for the occasion, pulling out his surprisingly not wet bag and glancing around the room. As Kurt stepped inside, the smell of laundry detergent and freshly clean, dry clothes filled his nose. There was just a single other person in the small building, a male currently sifting through the washer to the drier, placing clothes inside.

Kurt gave a small glance at the teenager who looked about his age, watching curiously as he continued on with his work. He seemed to wear an abnormal amount of gel in his hair, with cropped yellow jeans that stopped just above his ankles. Either they didn't fit anymore, or that was the look he went for. Not even realizing the boy had turned around and that Kurt was still drenched from the random downpour that decided to disturb him, Kurt was brought out of his reverie by the clearing of the boy's throat.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're staring. It's. . .kind of creepy."

"Oh- sorry. Lost in thought, I guess."

Kurt turned the opposite way to hide the crimson that brushed his cheeks, walking to the small bathroom inside the laundromat. He peeled out of his wet clothes piece by piece, trying desperately to wiggle out of his skinny jeans.

After several more moments, Kurt was finally free of the sticky clothing and into a more comfortable ensemble. It wasn't what he preferred, but it was better than being soaked. Gathering his clothes into a ball, Kurt walked out of the bathroom and shoved his clothes into a drier, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. The gel helmet was still there, tapping his foot and humming quietly as he waited for his clothes to be finished.

Kurt sighed. It was too quiet. The only sound between them was the sound of the drier spinning consistently.

"So um. . .are you new in town? I've never seen you before. Do you go to McKinley?"

The male chuckled, turning to face Kurt.

"No, I don't go to McKinley. I attend the Dalton Academy."

He told Kurt, arms folded neatly across his chest. It was then that Kurt noticed the white, black and yellow striped bow tie that fit nicely against the white polo tucked into his jeans. Kurt stood a good distance away, and from there his eyes looked simple, but he found himself curious as to what color his eyes were. Were they the kind someone could get lost in?

Kurt suddenly felt very insecure in his navy sweatpants and black crewneck tee. This was something he would never wear in public.

"Oh, is that some kind of Private School, or something?"

Kurt was trying his best to make polite conversation to clear the awkward air, but somehow he felt more awkward than ever. And wait - what was this man's name?

"Uh, yeah. It's an all boys school, actually."

"Ah."

Awkward silence. Again. The drier spun, and Kurt glanced at the clock. Gosh, how much time was left? Was this ever going to end?

"So, Gel Helmet, what's your name?"

Kurt cringed. Did he really just call him _Gel Helmet?_ Out loud?

"Well, _Mr. Vogue_ , my name is Blaine. Uh, Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Wow. Blaine. That was such a nice name. Nice name for a nice face. Kurt shook his head, brought out of his thoughts by Blaine's drier finishing, Blaine digging in and placing the clothes in a bag.

` _Wait, don't leave, Blaine! `_

Kurt sighed longingly, looking down at his own drier that was still spinning. He rested his elbow on the top, cupping his face in the palm of his hand. Soon, he would be the only one left in the laundromat.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could get coffee sometime?"

"Yeah- Yeah, sure. I would love that. The Lima Bean?"

"Of course. Where else?"

Blaine flashed a smile that made Kurt's heart flutter, and suddenly he was moving closer to Kurt. Oh god was he going to kiss him already? They'd just met-! Oh, no. He wasn't. Kurt realized that once Blaine pulled out his phone, willing Kurt to do the same.

` _Duh, Kurt. He wants to exchange numbers. `_

Kurt fumbled for his phone in the pocket placed in the front of his sweatpants, holding it out for Blaine and taking his. Quickly he typed his phone number in, licking his bottom lip before giving it back.

"Bye, Kurt. I'll see you later."

Blaine smiled once more and Kurt just nodded with the dumbest smile possible, waving his hand as if he were mesmerized. Which, he was. Blaine was the most attractive guy he had ever seen. The smell of raspberry and soap lingered in his mind; damn he smelled good, too.

. . . . .

"Kurt . . . Kurt, wake up!"

Kurt was met with a pillow hitting his face, groaning softly as it made contact.

"Gosh, I'm awake!"

Kurt held his hands out, but it was too late. The damage had been done. The pillow rolled off of his face and onto the bed,

"Who the hell . . .?"

He opened his eyes, the room filling with light. There was a figure above him, eyes adjusting to see none other than Mercedes Jones standing beside his bed with a devious grin spread across her face.

"Did you spend too much time sewing your new clothing line last night, or did you simply forget about our lunch date at Breadstix!?"

Her voice boomed, hands placed firmly on her hips. Kurt groaned, holding the pillow over his face as he rolled onto his back.

"Crap, Mercedes. I forgot. A lot happened last night."

"Uh Huh. Get your sorry ass up, Hummel and walk yourself to that closet of yours. I'll be waiting upstairs!"

Mercedes sang before exiting Kurt's room. He climbed out of bed sluggishly, rubbing at his eyes. It wasn't like him to sleep past his alarm, he needed plenty of time to get ready, and he certainly wasn't going to skip on his morning moisturizing.

An hour later, Kurt climbed up the steps to the main area of the house, hair in its usual combed style. Light brown skinny jeans fit snug on his waist, a mocha brown belt looped around. A cream shirt was tucked into his jeans, beneath the belt loop, a long sleeved cropped shirt the color of his jeans reaching just below his ribs. For shoes, he wore boots - but not the rough, dirty kind. They were smooth and shiny, a splash of black to contrast the outfit nicely.

"Looking good, Kurt. As usual."

Mercedes grinned and Kurt gave an invisible hair flip.

"Why thank you, Mercedes. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go."

After a decent, music filled drive, the two friends arrived at Breadstix, one of the two main hangouts in Lima, Ohio. The other being, of course, The Lima Bean.

"So Kurt, spill."

Mercedes said as the two slid into a booth, leaving Kurt with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't just forget about our lunch date unless something - or _someone_ \- completely distracted you."

Kurt sighed, resting his cheek on his fist. He knew this conversation was coming.

"I mean, I just met someone at the laundromat last night. Not a big deal."

Kurt shrugged, but couldn't keep the smile from his face. Blaine was attractive. And nice. Two rare traits to be intertwined.

"At the laundromat? Okay, now you have to tell me everything."

Mercedes laughed, and Kurt smiled again. He always loved going places with his confident, talented friend. Her laugh was a somewhat loud but anyways calm mixture, and Kurt loved it.

"Well it rained," Kurt began. "And I got my intricate outfit absolutely _drenched._ It was like a nightmare. I felt like I had walked straight into a horror movie. I found myself at the laundromat with a spare change of clothes, and he was the only one in there."

Kurt continued on with the story, describing the way that Blaine had set himself, how when he stepped closer Kurt could smell raspberry and soap and it made his senses fly. He talked about the way Blaine's voice sounded, smooth and collected, running over Kurt. He mentioned how much Blaine made his heart flutter, beat rapidly in his chest.

"Wow. Did you really call him Gel Helmet, Kurt?"

"Gosh, yes. I did. The meeting was so awkward, but I don't care. Too bad he goes to Dalton . . . He was so nice, it was refreshing."

Mercedes smiled, warm and contained, eyes lit against the dim lighting in the restaurant.

"He seems like a dream, Kurt. If only McKinley had guys like him."

She winked, causing Kurt to roll his eyes with a small laugh.

"If only."

Kurt echoed, turning his head as the waitress showed up.

"What can I get you two today?"

"I'll have . . ."

. . . . .

A few hours and several breadsticks later, Mercedes and Kurt pulled up outside of Kurt's house, Mercedes pulling the car into park.

"I had fun today, Kurt."

Mercedes smiled, leaning back in the driver's seat. Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I did, too. It's always good to hang out and catch up. Even if we see each other each day at school, it's nice to see each other on our own time."

"Definitely."

"I'd better get going. Thanks, 'Cedes."

"Welcome, Hummel."

Mercedes grinned once again as Kurt exited the car, yawning and stretching all the way up to his house and disappearing behind the door.

Once it was closed, Mercedes was gone and Kurt descended the steps to his room in the basement, giving his father a warm smile and hello before doing so.

Today had been fun. Last night was even better. Kurt sighed wistfully, hoping he would see Blaine again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for opening this up. I'll try and post every other day so I can keep up with future chapters and post consistently. And feedback and suggestions are always appreciated!_

. . . . .

"Do you think that Finn would like this?"

Rachel held up a light pink, long sleeved wool top, pursing her lips. Kurt glanced up, looking at the shirt she held in her hands.

"I'd say so. Honestly, I think he would like anything you wear. But I definitely approve! Go try it on!"

"Okay!"

Rachel squeaked, hanging the top over her arm and disappearing behind the dressing room door. It was the following Monday after school, and Rachel and Kurt were currently on their scheduled shopping trip post Glee Club. A few moments later, Rachel reappeared, sporting the pink wool top with a newly found black skirt. The shirt was tucked in, and there were black tights on her legs.

"So?"

Kurt beamed, clapping his hands excitedly.

"I love it, Rach! That color makes your face shine!"

Rachel smiled, bouncing on her feet. She then did a three-sixty, showing off the outfit.

"I think I'll buy it. Wait until Finn sees me in this!"

She giggled with a wink before going back into the dressing room to change into her normal clothes. Kurt sighed, glancing at his phone. He still hadn't talked to Blaine since they'd met at the laundromat. Kurt was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his handsome acquaintance again. Just then, Rachel walked back out and plopped down on the bench beside him.

"Are you still waiting for that guy to call?"

She asked, peeking at his blank phone screen. Kurt sighed in defeat. He'd been caught.

"Ugh, yes. Is it lame that I've been waiting all weekend?"

Rachel laughed, wrapping an arm around her friend lovingly.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm sure he'll call. If nooot, you could stop being so scared and just call him yourself!"

Kurt gasped. The thought of calling Blaine first seemed like a risky move. What would he say!? Rachel noticed Kurt's look and rolled her eyes, removing her arm from around his shoulder and giving him a playful punch to the arm.

"Oh my god, Kurt. You're absolutely ridiculous. If he doesn't call . . . "

But Kurt had stopped listening. There was movement, and Kurt had looked up, meeting direct eye contact with Blaine. Once their eyes met, it felt as though the wind had been knocked out of his lungs, his heart doing a dance in his chest. Rachel kept going on and on about whatever - probably Finn now, but Kurt was zoned out. Blaine hadn't looked away yet either, and Kurt was brought back to reality suddenly when Blaine's eyes ripped away from his and Rachel was tapping violently on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

The brunette exclaimed, watching him and looking winded.

"Did you listen to a word I said!?"

"Uhmm- yes, I did. I totally agree."

Rachel huffed, folding her arms over her chest and standing up, hitting Kurt on the shoulder. He rubbed it carefully, looking up at her.

"Kurt, I swear to Streisand you have the attention span of a slug." Rachel groaned. "I give up. What's got you so distracted anyways?"

"Don't make it obvious, but Blaine is standing right over there," Kurt told her in a whisper. "He looks so good in that blazer- it must be Dalton's uniform."

Rachel squealed happily, hitting Kurt on the shoulder again.

"Ouch, hey! Watch it!"

Kurt groaned, rubbing at his shoulder. Rachel only laughed and shook her head, pulling Kurt off the bench.

"Okay! Go get 'em tiger!"

She shoved him towards Blaine unexpectedly, and Kurt stumbled through the racks of clothes. Before he could decide to turn back, Blaine spotted Kurt, leaving him no choice but to keep walking, straightening out his light blue scarf.

"I- Blaine, hey!"

Kurt waved awkwardly as he neared the other boy, face lighting up with a smile. When Blaine saw him, he smiled also with a simple wave.

"Hey, Kurt. Funny seeing you shopping in the girls section."

He teased, nose an adorable light pink from the cold. Kurt laughed, trying not to stare too long at Blaine to prevent another awkward conversation.

"Haha, funny. Rachel just dragged me in here to have as company and fashion judgement."

"Rachel, is she your . . . girlfriend?"

Blaine asked carefully, his head tilted forward just a little as he asked, meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Rachel? Oh, no no! She's, she's not my girlfriend. We're just pretty close friends."

He chuckled almost nervously. Sure Rachel was practically the spawn of Satan and one of the most detestable people on the planet; but deep down Kurt truly loved her. Not only was she extremely talented, but she was a good friend when she needed to be. Or, more accurately, wanted to be. There were several flaws to Rachel Berry, but everyone has those. And once you break past the shell of jealousy, control and arrogance, you get a sweet and loving girl who is a rather joy to be around.

Looking back to Blaine, Kurt smiled. He looked around the store, being brought back to attention by the sound of Blaine speaking.

"You shop at Gap?"

"Why? Do I not look like the kind to shop here?"

Blaine laughed, "Not really, no offense."

"Well, you are absolutely right. I'm here for Rachel. I don't really buy most of my clothes anyways. It's much easier to be happier with what you wear if you make it yourself."

Kurt grinned proudly, and Blaine smiled warmly.

"Wow, impressive. Maybe you could make something for me sometime."

"Maybe. You come here a lot then?"

"You have no idea." Blaine blushed, "Well, Kurt. I've gotta dash. How about we go for coffee at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, sure! That- that sounds great! I'll meet you there."

"Awesome."

Blaine clapped Kurt's shoulder with a hint of a smile, turning and walking out of the store. Had Blaine even come to buy anything? It certainly didn't seem that way. Maybe he had just forgotten.

Kurt turned the opposite direction and back towards Rachel, who was currently skimming clothing on the rack beside her. He wasn't sure if she was trying her hardest from that distance to be nosy, or if she was actually interested in the sparkly vests displayed on the hangers. As Kurt neared, he carefully cleared his throat, causing Rachel to jump.

"Kurt! How'd it go?"

"Oh, it went good. Or did you already know that?"

"I. . .may have listened in just a little. But it was very hard to hear from here. Details?"

Rachel looked at Kurt impatiently, running a hand through her chestnut hair.

"Well, since you asked!" Kurt beamed, "We're meeting tomorrow for coffee."

"Oh! Your first official date!"

Kurt's cheeks reddened, all the way to his ears as he quieted her with a finger to his lips.

"Hush! It's not. . .a date, at least I don't think it is. Besides, for all I know he could be one hundred percent heterosexual."

"You never know."

Rachel hummed, receiving a soft, playful tap from Kurt.

. . . . .

"You checking me out, Hummel!?"

Kurt had been walking innocently down the halls of McKinley when Karofsky appeared from seemingly nowhere, shoving him harshly into the lockers closest to him. He put his arms out in front of him out of habit to block the lockers nearing his face, grunting quietly when his arms hit the locker.

"What the hell, Karofsky?"

Kurt turned around, face red with frustration. He was growing tired of being shoved into the lockers countless times.

"Make sure to stay away from me, homo, and we won't have a problem."

One more shove and Karofsky was gone, leaving Kurt to roll his eyes and shake off the events. He took a deep breath in, clutching on tight to the strap of his satchel before continuing his walk to Calculus. Kurt wasn't going to let one encounter with the world's worst person ruin his day.

After all, Kurt had coffee with Blaine after school to look forward to. Which is why he shook off the previous events, keeping Blaine in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, when Blaine and Kurt are talking about you know just the bullying, that conversation isn't mine that I made up. I used it from the show. I know you guys will recognize it when you read it, but I just wanted to put down the disclaimer now. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I decided on this chapter being simply Kurt and Blaine to give you just a lil' something :)_

 _. . . . ._

"What's it like at Dalton?"

Kurt asked Blaine curiously as they stood in line at The Lima Bean, situating his satchel higher up on his shoulder.

"It's really nice, actually. I enjoy being there. Pretty much everybody there is so welcoming. The classes aren't bad, either."

"You've given me so little, yet it already sounds better than McKinley."

Kurt sighed as they moved further up in line, glancing around them. There were a few people milling around the popular hangout, Blaine and Kurt included. Eventually, they reached the front of the line as they chattered amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I'll take a Grande Nonfat Mocha please."

"And I'll have a medium drip."

Blaine smiled, glancing at Kurt who took a mental note. The two boys gave the barista their names and she scribbled them onto the cups as they went and took their seats.

"Do you come here a lot?"

Blaine's voice filled Kurt's ears, and he smiled and nodded, adjusting in his seat.

"Yeah, I come here with friends a lot. I love the atmosphere here!"

He bounced slightly, sliding his satchel over his head and setting it on the floor beside his chair. Blaine smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Me, too. And not to mention, it's a great caffeine trip."

They both glanced up once their order had been called out, sliding out of their chairs for a moment to grab their cups, humming as they both took a sip.

"Delicious."

Kurt and Blaine both said in unison, laughing afterwards. Kurt couldn't help but feel a connection with Blaine, and every time the teen spoke Kurt's heart fluttered.

For a moment, Kurt found himself looking into Blaine's eyes. They looked like swirls of caramel and honey, pooled together into one. The way the light captured their honey color made them stand out against his skin and Kurt smiled.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Blaine tapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"You good, Kurt?"

"I- Yeah- I'm um... sorry."

Kurt chuckled nervously, rubbing his arm awkwardly as they sat down. They placed their cups on the table, and Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. Despite how Kurt was acting, he didn't feel any awkward air between them.

"Anyways. What's it like at McKinley then?"

"It's... "

Kurt trailed off, looking down at the table in front of him. He brushed his fingers against the nonfat mocha in front of him, not making a noise. Kurt debated what he would say, sea blue eyes focused on his cup. Blaine dipped his head, trying to lock eyes with Kurt, pursing his lips.

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

Kurt breathed, still playing with his cup, taking a deep breath. He shook his head, looking up to finally meet Blaine's eyes.

"I'm... the only person out of the closet at my school. And I've tried to stay strong about it.. but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell - and no one seems to notice.."

Blaine frowned, hand resting on the table in front of him. It moved just slightly, as if for a moment he was going to reach out and lay his hand gently over Kurt's, but it stayed in its spot on the table.

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really – it pissed me off." Blaine pursed his lips, moving to hold onto his cup. "I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that... nobody really _cared_. It was like, 'Hey... if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.' So I left. And I came to Dalton. Simple as that."

Blaine leaned forward just slightly, interest in his golden eyes as he watched Kurt, voice soft and caring.

"So you have two options. I mean, I would love to tell you to just come and enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is... sort of steep, and I- I know that's not an option for everybody. Or... you can refuse to be the victim."

Kurt glanced down at the table, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?"

Kurt's voice was a faint whisper, and it felt as though Blaine was the only other person in the room with Kurt.

"Confront him. Call him out." Blaine offered a warm, concerned smile. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies _chase_ me away, and it is something I really, really regret."

There was a silence between the two for a moment, gears turning in Kurt's mind. He wasn't sure he could just leave McKinley, the New Directions. They all needed him, now especially. But was it really worth the constant torture?

"You're right. I- I just need to stand up. I can't let him push me around."

Blaine smiled, leaning back in his chair and taking a drink of his coffee.

"Whatever you do, Kurt, I'm with you. And I'm here to help."

"Thank you, Blaine. You know, it's actually really nice being able to talk with a _guy_ for once."

At this, a soft laugh escaped Blaine's light pink lips, causing a smile to grace Kurt's face.

"Funny, it seems as though the only people I see are guys. I'm glad you enjoy spending time with me, though. Flattered, actually."

A light blush swept across Kurt's cheeks, and he laughed nervously. Blaine seemed to have that affect on him.

"Don't be too flattered. I'm nothing special."

"Oh, but you are. You, Kurt Hummel, are the most interesting man I've ever met. You keep me wondering."

"Wow, is it- it's hot in here."

Kurt fanned his face with his hand, taking a deep breath. They'd just met a few days ago, and Blaine already was constantly taking over Kurt's thoughts. He glanced up to see Blaine giving that golden star smile that melted Kurt's heart, and the boy sighed wistfully.

"Maybe it's your coffee, Kurt. I'm sure it's scalding."

Blaine grinned, eyeing Kurt over the lid of his coffee cup with a seemingly devious grin on his face, Kurt couldn't tell seeing how it was hidden.

"Must be."

His eyes glanced towards the clock on the wall, and they widened. It was five o'clock already!?

"Crap- I've got to go! Carole and my dad will be expecting me to be home to help make dinner! Gosh, time really flew by. Thank you for inviting me for coffee, Blaine. This has been amazing."

Kurt smiled as he began to stand, cup in hand. He slid his messenger bag over his shoulder, free hand wrapping around the strap. Blaine followed his movements, gathering his things. Both were disappointed their meeting was cut short as they watched each other for a silent moment.

"It really has been amazing. I love talking to you, Kurt. You're so easy to be around." Blaine smiled. "We definitely have to do this again. And remember, Kurt; prejudice is ignorance."

Kurt nodded with a smile.

"I know. Thank you."

They both walked out of The Lima Bean, continuing to talk happily amongst themselves, not focusing on the fact that - in a few moments - they'll have to part their separate ways.

"Gosh, I can't say it enough, this has been fun. I've never felt so carefree around someone. Thank you, Blaine."

"Of course. I feel the same way. Perhaps... we make meeting here a regular thing? I hope it isn't a hassle-"

Kurt beamed, "I would love that! It's not a hassle at all."

"Great."

All Blaine did was give his signature heart throb worthy smile, causing Kurt to nearly go weak at the knees. If he hadn't currently been leaned up against his car, Kurt was one hundred percent sure he would have fallen due to the lack of support in his legs right now.

"I'll see you later, Blaine."

And with that the two parted their separate ways for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit bad. I feel like I can never find the right thing to do or way to say things. If you have any suggestions for future chapters or ideas to make this story better, please leave a suggestion in the comments! I'm open to any and all suggestions. Also I'm working on another Klaine fic currently, and will post it once I am a few chapters in. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this story :)_

 _. . . . ._

It was like a dream. A dream that one Kurt Hummel never wanted to wake up from. Kurt continued to find himself drifting off, imagining any possible scenario with a certain golden eyed boy.

He constantly wondered what it would feel like to hold Blaine's hand in his. Was it warm and comforting? Another thing Kurt wondered was how Blaine's lips would feel against his own.

But that was too crazy to think, right? After all - they had only met nearly a week ago. And yet, Kurt felt as though he had known Blaine forever, as cliché as that sounds.

"Don't forget about rehearsal today, Kurt!"

Mercedes called out, tapping Kurt on the shoulder as she passed him in the hallway. Kurt hiked his messenger bag further up his shoulder, sighing as he entered his locker combo quickly.

"How could I forget?"

Kurt pursed his lips and waved at a leaving Mercedes, small grin gracing his face. The day had been going entirely too well, but Kurt didn't want to push his luck. Perhaps Karofsky and the rest of the football team decided a break was direly needed.

Yeah, right. Kurt turned and rounded the corner; and as if on cue was met with a bright red slushee making direct contact with his face. The cold liquid soaked his clothing, sleeping down into his underpants. Kurt's porcelain skin was cold and wet where the slushee had landed, and a shiver ran along his spine. He was too cold to notice the harsh laughter, that or Kurt didn't bother caring at this point. There was a sharp pang as his shoulder hit the wall and the attackers left, snickering the whole way out.

Kurt held his hands out, a worried Rachel rushing up to him and placing her hands gently on his arms, hands wetting with slushee.

"Oh, Kurt! Are you okay?"

She hurried, and he nearly tensed up, clearly frustrated and humiliated with the situation.

"Get me two day spas, stat!"

Neither of them said anything, just made their usual run to the girls bathroom, Kurt setting down on a small chair in front of the sink. Rachel directed his head beneath the now warm running water, running her fingers through his hair to clean it of slush.

Kurt closed his eyes, imagining himself elsewhere, where the cruel torment of Karofsky and everyone else was non-existent. Rachel ran water onto a washcloth and used it to clean his face and neck, her touch gentle and caring. Despite her "can do" attitude, Rachel was a good friend to Kurt, and he did love her for it.

"Somehow, this one feels worse and much harder to get out. Oh, Kurt."

Rachel sighed, mostly frustration but also in sadness for Kurt. She ran her fingers through his hair one more time, making sure that it was completely clean before shutting off the water. The bell had rung for class moments before, but Rachel and Kurt both knew that neither one were making it to class on time.

"Well. . .there you have it. Your clothes are still pretty soaked, though-"

"It's okay, Rachel. I've got my extra pair of clothes I keep tucked away in my gym locker in case of emergencies."

She still looked worried, but nodded slowly, hands firmly on her hips. Kurt smiled gratefully at her, sitting up and accepting the towel Rachel offered to dry off his hair.

"When will the torment stop?"

Rachel blurted out suddenly, and Kurt frowned. He dragged the towel down his face, closing his eyes and groaning.

"When we aren't losers anymore. Which, for me, that will never happen."

"I don't get it. It's like- if you're different, then you're bound to be targeted. It's not fair, Kurt. Not to you."

"It's life."

Kurt just said with a shrug, rubbing his eyes and draping the towel over the marble sink.

"I've grown used to it, as have you. Here at McKinley, people like you and me are just destined to have slushees soaking their faces and clothing. It's inevitable. But if we let them get to us - we're giving them what they want."

Kurt half smiled, sighing after a long moment of silence. Rachel pursed her lips and nodded, looking down at the ground. He knew she agreed. That didn't make it right.

"Well, Kurt. You finish cleaning up, and I'll see you in Glee Club."

Rachel gave Kurt a friendly hug despite his wet clothes and smiled before leaving the bathroom, Kurt following behind. But instead of turning right to their next class, Kurt turned left towards the locker rooms.

. . . . .

Kurt's day felt longer than usual after that. The time dragged along, and Kurt found himself glancing at the clock constantly. All he wanted in this moment was to go home and retreat to his room to sulk. As much as he admitted he was fine with the constant tormenting, the shoving and the slushee facials were actually getting to Kurt. And slowly, he could feel his patience growing thin, along with his motivation.

It wasn't until the end of the school day neared that Kurt was slapped in the face with the reminder he had Glee Club to attend after school. He groaned, banging his head against his locker once before turning back to Mercedes, who occupied the empty space beside his locker.

"I actually forgot. Right now, all I want is to go home, watch Moulin Rouge, and have a good cry."

Mercedes frowned, placing a gentle hand to Kurt's shoulder. It was a kind, friendly gesture that Kurt appreciated.

"Maybe if you don't show, Mr. Schue would understand. Things have been really rough for you lately, and he knows that. Right?"

Kurt sighed, closing his locker gently and turning to lean his back against it. For a moment, all he did was close his eyes. He didn't respond to his friend, only thought back to what Blaine had told him the previous day during coffee. Maybe Blaine was right, Dalton could be way better for Kurt. Based on what the younger boy had said, it seemed like a lively placed that completely enforced their no harassment policy.

"Earth to Kurt- Are you okay? You're zoning out."

"Yeah, sorry. Long day. I'm tired, Mercedes. Can we talk later? I don't want to be late to. . .AP Euro. You know I love that class."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow skeptically, they both knew how much Kurt hated that class. She decided not to push it, giving Kurt a friendly hug before parting.

"See you in Glee, Kurt."

"Yep."

He turned and walked down the hallway, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. Why had he been so quick to get away from Mercedes? It was just the conversation he wanted to get away from. Kurt made sure no one of disinterest was nearby, ducking into his next classroom and sliding into his usual seat at the very back.

Kurt had managed to go the rest of the day without running into Karofsky, and he was grateful for that, at least. But he knew that he still had the entire school year left to look forward to.

. . . . .

"I, for one, think that you shouldn't be handing these solos off so easily. Everyone in this room has talent, and the only person who actually gets to prove that is Rachel."

Kurt had his arms folded across his chest in a frustrated manner. He was growing weary of Mr. Schue handing over each solo to Rachel. It's like she was standing guard, ready to pluck a solo out of the hands of anyone who "stole" it from her.

"Kurt, Rachel is getting the solo. There's nothing I can do about it now."

Kurt shifted in his chair, leaning back and crossing his legs. Fine. That's how they were going to play? Well, Kurt could play right along.

"Nothing you can do about it? Come on, you're the teacher. Why don't we have auditions? Rachel isn't the only one who wishes to have a solo!"

"If I'm correct, Kurt, this has nothing to do with you."

Rachel chirped, turning to look at Kurt, who glared at her. God, she could really be irritating. Kurt's eyes rolled upward in annoyance, reaching for his messenger bag.

"Okay, I can't handle this right now. Mr. Schue, I hope you can come to your senses and stop playing favorites. It's really bringing us down."

And with that, Kurt left the room. He tried to remain calm and not be dramatic, holding his breath. That room was almost toxic, and Kurt couldn't stand being placed in the background as nothing but a warm body to fill space. It was time to fight back.

. . . . .

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was groggy, and Kurt mentally groaned.

"Crap. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry-"

"Kurt? No, you're okay. I mean, it's six in the evening. Not necessarily a normal time to be sleeping. What did you call for?"

"I was just wondering. . .at Dalton, do you have a Glee Club?"

"Oh, yeah! We do. The Warblers."

Blaine's voice had a proud ring, and Kurt mentally scolded himself. Of course, he should have remembered The Warblers!

Kurt smiled. "Of course! How could I forget? I think my brain has been a little foggy lately. You seemed excited at the mention of them - are you in the group?"

"Uh, Yeah! Lead Warbler, actually. I was sort of surprised when it happened. It's not usual for a Sophomore like me to be the lead."

At this, Kurt's jaw dropped and he sat on his bed, mouth agape for a few moments. This kid must have incredible talent being the Lead Warbler of all things.

"Holy crap. I have to hear you sing someday then. You must be extremely talented!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _extremely._ " There was a chuckle, and Kurt just shook his head, despite Blaine being unable to see him.

"I'm sure you are. Anyway... I'm sorry I woke you from your uh- nap. That's really all I needed to ask you." Kurt chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, I should really get going. I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

Kurt could practically hear Blaine's smile, "Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Please, if you ever read this story at all, leave a review! I mean, you don't have to..but I'm really wanting to know how you feel about this story. Is it too rushed, too slow, too confusing? Is it fine the way it is? If you have any idea for a direction you want the story to go, please let me know. I love input, and it really helps me move along the story. Also follows and nice reviews keep me motivated ;)_

 _. . . . ._

"Ouch, Rachel, quit it!"

Kurt hissed at his continuously nosy friend, willing himself not to grab her by the shoulders and shove her out of The Lima Bean. It took a lot of convincing from Rachel before Kurt allowed her to go with him on his coffee date with Blaine. Wait, was it a date? No, it couldn't be. Blaine couldn't even be gay, it was too much luck for Kurt.

"Thank you for letting me tag along, Kurt! I've been dying to meet this Blaine fellow for real."

Rachel sang in her usual obnoxious tone. Right now, Kurt wanted to drive a knife through his skull to end the suffering of Rachel speaking, but he refrained. At the sight of Blaine sitting at their "usual" table, Kurt's face lit up and Rachel's voice - once again - was ignored. He made his way over, sliding in the seat across from Blaine with a welcoming, slightly annoyed grin on his face.

"Hey, Blaine!"

"Hi, Kurt! I ordered for you," Blaine slid the warm cup across the table to Kurt. "Grande Non-Fat Mocha, right?" Kurt gushed. He was perfect.

"You remember my coffee order?"

"Of course I do." Blaine glanced to Rachel, who was actually still talking, just surprisingly quieter. Did she even care nobody was listening? "This is Rachel?" Blaine nodded towards her, receiving a small groan from Kurt.

"Yes, this is her. My lovely, _wonderful,_ talented friend." Kurt placed a palm against his cheek, elbow on the polished wooden table, taking a drink of his mocha. He still couldn't get over the fact that Blaine actually cared enough to remember what coffee Kurt had ordered.

There was a laugh from Blaine, "She seems like something truly special. Rachel?" Rachel watched Blaine with a smile, finally done talking.

"That's me! It's so good to meet you," She extended her arm over the table, and Blaine took it in his to shake. "Kurt here can't seem to stop talking about you."

Kurt visibly shrank in his seat, placing a hand to his face and groaning. Oh, how he wished he could hide at this very moment. Kurt's cheeks were flushed a bright pink, and he wished desperately that no one would notice. Both Rachel and Blaine's hands fell back under the table, Blaine reaching out for his Medium Drip.

Blaine chuckled softly, "Well, I'm honored that I'm often the topic of your conversation." He said calmly, which actually helped Kurt calm just slightly, removing his hand from his face and sitting up straighter in the chair.

"Well- I mean, I-" Kurt sighed. Yes, he talked about Blaine a lot, but why was it such a big deal? "It's not like it's weird."

"Not at all," Blaine smiled. "I actually think it's adorable. Hey, Kurt, since you asked me about the Glee Club at Dalton, I'm assuming you're a part of the Glee Club at McKinley?" Kurt nodded frantically, thankful for the topic chance.

"Yes, Rachel and I both." Kurt told him, a hand reaching to fix his scarf as he did so. It was a habit when Kurt talked, or whenever he was nervous, to mess with the scarf or bow tie that occupied his neck. He noticed Blaine smiling softly at the gesture, golden eyes nearly hidden beneath those wonderful lashes.

 _` Kurt, stop it! `_

"That's so cool! Oh gosh, I'm sure one day we'll be competitors!" At Blaine's statement, Kurt's eyes widened in horror. The thought of competing against this heavenly boy seemed unthinkable.

"Just so you know, the New Directions will wipe the floor with you Dalton boys. We do not stop, until we drop. Plus, we've got me!" Rachel wiggled her pink painted nails in front of her, an obnoxious proud grin spread on her face. Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at the brunette.

"You're ridiculous, Rachel." Kurt then turned to a bemused Blaine, "Don't mind her. She's always like that. If we ever compete, that would be pretty cool! And I'm sure we are _both_ extremely talented and will be _kind._ " Kurt glared at Rachel, who huffed, phone beeping with an incoming message. She opened it, light shining in her face.

"Oh! I've gotta go guys. Finn's got some emergency that's probably something along the lines of getting his hands slammed into his locker. See ya! Later, Kurt. Nice meeting you Blaine!" Rachel waved a toodaloo, bouncing out of the coffee shop.

"I'm actually quite relieved she's gone," Blaine pointed out once Rachel had left. "She was almost too much for me." Kurt nodded his agreement.

"One thing you must know about Rachel Berry; she is _always_ too much."

. . . . .

Kurt wasn't afraid to admit that he was falling for one Blaine Anderson. But what he was afraid of, was that Blaine would never be able to return the feelings like everyone else. Kurt always wondered when he would finally have the chance to find that special someone.

After about an hour and a half of talking and laughing at The Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine both headed home. Blaine back to Dalton, and Kurt back to his house. Kurt always felt so carefree around the younger boy, like he could be himself and not get judged. Kurt felt like he finally found someone who understood him, gay or not. Which, that was Kurt's problem.

Was Blaine gay? He couldn't just approach him and ask, he could take offense and Kurt did _not_ want to send Blaine running off with steam coming out of his ears. It was the very last thing that Kurt wanted. But he had to know somehow... it was eating at Kurt.

It was around a week after Blaine and Kurt's last meeting at The Lima Bean, and they had met up three times after that. Each time, Kurt's feelings only grew stronger, and he only felt more hopeless. Kurt couldn't help but notice the lingering glances, the twitching of Blaine's hand splayed on the table as if he wanted to reach out and grasp Kurt's own hand in his.

Or maybe, he was making it all up in his head. But...

 _What if?_

. . . . .

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

"Alright, now take the knife, and chop the freaking celery." Kurt couldn't help but smile at a flustered Blaine, who was moving around the Hummel kitchen with the exact opposite of ease.

"I'm afraid I'll chop my finger off, Kurt! I can't chop my finger off! I'll be useless without it!" Blaine threw his hands up into the air in defeat, to which Kurt rolled his eyes playfully with a small laugh.

"Blaine, relax. One, that's just one finger and two, you won't chop it off! I can even help you. Here," Kurt moved towards Blaine, who allowed him to take the knife and set the celery out onto a cutting board. "All you do is take the knife, and go like..." Kurt gently sliced down into the celery, fingers further down on the stick to hold it still. As he cut into the celery, it made a pleasant, clean cut sound. After cutting less than half with Blaine close - _very close_ \- behind, Kurt handed the knife back. "Now do it, Bobby Flay."

Blaine huffed and took the knife, moving to the spot Kurt had been at. "Fine."

This was the very first time that Blaine had been to Kurt's house, and it was going surprisingly well. Burt wasn't set to arrive until later that evening, along with Carole, and Finn was currently out with Rachel. The two boys had decided on cooking dinner, a simple handmade dish of chicken noodle soup with veggies. Kurt would occasionally sneak glances at Blaine when he hoped the other wasn't looking. Most times, he wasn't, but this time Kurt found Blaine looking at Kurt longingly. Once their eyes locked, Blaine looked away and continued shredding carrots, mixing them into the bowl of chopped celery. Kurt sighed, could this really be in his head?

"Are you ready for Regionals?" Kurt asked, clearing the silence. Blaine continued shredding, but responded.

"Oh yeah. I'm still conflicted on what songs we should do. Wes and David keep suggesting Gaga, but that's not really our style." Kurt's mouth dropped so far he was surprised it didn't hit the floor.

"You won't do Gaga!? You would mop the floor with the competition if you did Gaga!" Blaine only shrugged, hiding a smile. "What the hell is wrong with you, Blaine Warbler!?" Kurt waved a wooden spoon at Blaine with a teasing grin on his face. "You know, never mind. That just gives us a guaranteed win~"

Blaine gasped, turning around to face the older boy. Kurt now had his full attention. "Well excuse me, but we could sing _anything_ and still take home a win."

"Mhm." Kurt simply turned back to the stove and continued stirring the chicken that soaked in the broth, a small smile on his face. He was glad that Blaine was finally able to come over, it just made things seem even more real. While it was enjoyable, Kurt was also hesitant and terrified that Blaine wouldn't ever feel the same.

The conversation was over, but there wasn't an awkward feeling enveloping the boys. After several more minutes, they both finished their contributions to the night's meal, mixing Blaine's veggies into Kurt's chicken, noodles and broth. They laughed and joked around, Kurt attempting to mess up Blaine's gelled head to no avail.

Kurt laughed, "When can I ever see that hair of yours without layers upon layers of hair gel? I won't deny it smells wonderful, but I'm curious."

"You can pry my hair gel out of my cold, dead hands." Blaine responded in a teasing tone, laughing softly. Kurt followed the action, laughing as the two set the table. It had been an hour or so, and so Burt should arrive home anytime soon.

Kurt placed the pan of chicken noodle soup in the middle of the table, humming quietly to himself as Blaine got the bowls and silverware. Just a few moments later, Burt Hummel walked through the front door, wearing his grease stained jumpsuit, hands dirty. "Hey, Kurt."

As he walked into the kitchen, Burt noticed Blaine helping set the table and fill bowls, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" Blaine looked up when Kurt's father spoke, and Kurt just grinned enthusiastically at the older man that Blaine couldn't seem to speak to.

"Dad, this is Blaine. He's a friend of mine. Now go get cleaned up! Don't stand in the kitchen wearing that!" Kurt shooed his father out of the kitchen, waving his hands frantically with a small grin spread on his face. Burt only laughed before turning around to go and get changed.

Once Burt was out of hearing range, Blaine spoke, "Your Dad seems like a nice guy."

Chuckling, Kurt replied, "He is, meaning you don't have to be scared of him. This isn't the first time I've brought home a friend. I think he'll really love you. May take some time, who knows..."

Blaine sighed, and Kurt laughed at his face, playfully poking him on the shoulder. "Oh, stop it! You'll be fine, Blaine."

Everyone else started arriving, starting with Carole and ending with Finn coming home from Rachel's. All five of them gathered around the table, talking and laughing as they enjoyed the simple dish Kurt and Blaine had put together - talking about Blaine and getting to know him.

Needless to say, it went well.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of bad. Klaine coming up! Tell me what you think :) Sorry I ended it sort of abruptly, too. Comment if you would want me to continue Chapter 7 with where I left off? Also NOTE: This chapter is in Blaine's perspective. I'm thinking about rotating from Kurt and Blaine's perspective each chapter, so one chapter would be Kurt and the next Blaine. What do you think? Feedback and suggestions are most definitely welcome! Hope you enjoy! (I don't think I will be updating this until this coming Sunday to give me time to get ahead with the chapters and have more written)_

Blaine wasn't paying attention for the entirety of Warblers rehearsal. He was tired, but mainly - Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. They'd known each other for weeks now, and Blaine could feel himself falling for the porcelain skinned boy. He loved the way that Kurt made him feel; like he was happy and floating on a cloud, high up in the sky just the two of them. Dinner the previous night had gone really well, and it almost felt like maybe... Kurt and Blaine would become something more.

Sadly, Blaine was snapped out of his little fantasy by Trent talking, probably getting onto Blaine or asking why the hell he didn't chime in during their discussion.

"Sorry, Trent, got a lot on my mind." Blaine's voice seemed distant, far away. It was almost as if he didn't even process what he had said and continued living in his little fantasy world.

"What's got you like this?" Trent asked him, sitting down beside Blaine on the couch. He actually seemed genuinely interested, so Blaine decided it wouldn't hurt to answer.

"Kurt Hummel." Was all he said. Blaine had never really mentioned Kurt to any of the Warblers before, he never found a way to. Plus, he didn't have to tell Trent and the others about everything he did outside of this room. He knew that Trent had said something, but Blaine had stopped listening - again.

` _What is happening to me?_ `

Blaine shook his head, looking back to Trent, who seemed excited, "Blaine's found himself a man!" He bounced up and down on the couch, and Blaine just rolled his eyes with a friendly laugh. "You've got a crush-"

"Quiet! I do _not_ -" Blaine quieted his friend, sinking into the couch and trying to hide himself away. "I mean- he's cute, and really _really_ nice but..."

"No. There are no buts, Blaine. You and this.. Kurt kid are going to end up together," Trent placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder gently. "I swear it."

"He probably thinks I'm not interested. And I don't think he's interested, either." Blaine complained. He felt that at this point, he was just using excuses... but why would he? Kurt was amazing.

"Does he you know... play for your team?" Trent raised an eyebrow, arm on the back of the couch resting gently.

" _Yes,_ Trent. He does. That doesn't mean he's interested, though." Blaine told the other Warbler as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. Blaine actually found himself hoping that Kurt was at least the slightest bit interested in him.

"Well..." Trent trailed off, getting up and gathering his things. "I hope everything works out. We all hope we get to meet the boy taking up your every thought soon." He waved with a grin, leaving Blaine alone to think. Maybe he should do something about it. After all, Blaine would never know how Kurt felt if he never tried.

. . . . .

"Okay, do it now." Nick and Jeff both settled on the couch in Blaine's organized dorm room, excited looks on their faces as they glanced at Blaine, who sat on his bed.

He had the phone in his hand, pursing his lips. "Okay. I'm doing it." Blaine clicked call, waiting as the phone rang.

It rang for what seemed like an eternity until a soft, cute voice answered, "Hello?" Kurt sounded tired.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Blaine asked nervously, tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Well... it's okay, Blaine. We'll call it even." Kurt chuckled on the other end, which brought a smile to the Warblers face. The phone was on speaker as Nick and Jeff both listened closely. "What are you calling for?"

"I.. well, I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go with me to Breadstix this Friday night."

"Wa- really? Sure! I would love to, Blaine. What time will we meet there?"

"I was thinking I pick you up," Blaine said, feeling more confident now that Kurt agreed. "How does six o'clock sound?"

"That's perfect!" Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice, which caused him to grin wider. "See you then!"

"See you then. Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Blaine smiled, next words spoken softly and gently, "Dinner's on me."

. . . . .

"Do you think he got the hint that I'm asking him on a date?" Blaine asked once he hung up the phone. "I didn't want to straight up ask-"

Nick pondered, "If he didn't get the hint, he's either blind or hesitant you would actually ask him on one. Does he know you're gay, too?"

"Uhm..." Blaine thought. "No, actually. I don't think it's ever come up." There was a groan in response, and Blaine sighed. "I never thought to say anything!"

"Dude, you have to bring it up somehow or he's going to think you're not interested." Nick laughed, and Blaine just continued to shake his head.

"I didn't think it was important." He said with a slight frown, groaning. "I've already messed up, haven't I?"

"Not yet! You still have this Friday to turn things around." Jeff said with an eager grin, Nick beaming at a laughing but nervous Blaine.

"Oh gosh, Friday! It has to be perfect-!"

. . . . .

 _Come Friday_

Blaine added the finishing touches to his outfit, giving a pleased smile in his mirror. Now that he thought about it, this would be the first time Kurt would be seeing him out of the Dalton blazer. Every other event had been spontaneous or right after school, leaving Blaine no time to change.

He wore red chinos with dark brown loafers protecting his feet, and a simple black polo tucked into the chinos. There was a red and black striped bow-tie at the collar, tied to perfection and matching the outfit perfectly.

"Alright, Blaine... go get him." He smiled, checking his reflection in the mirror once more before turning and walking out of his dorm room. The walk to his car was short, and Blaine found himself smiling and humming quietly to himself.

He checked the address Kurt had sent him the previous day, driving out of the lot and down the road towards Lima. Blaine was really excited for this date, but also nervous - he felt he might puke.

. . . . .

"Blaine!" Blaine was greeted with a warm smile from Kurt. "Wow, you look really nice."

Blaine blushed, shifting on his feet. Of course, he thought Kurt looked amazing as usual. "Thank you, you look amazing, Kurt." He said quietly. Why did speak as though his lungs had collapsed? Why did it feel as though he couldn't say a word? If Kurt wasn't the literal definition of breathtaking, Blaine didn't know what was. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. I've been ready for about... ten minutes. I started getting ready about an hour ago, though." The two boys laughed, and Kurt stepped out of the house and onto the porch, both of them heading to Blaine's car parked at the curb. "So what's with suddenly wanting to take me to Breadstix? I mean... it was so out of the blue. Besides, we actually _don't_ really ever pay for each other."

"Well..." Blaine sighed as they got in the car, starting it and beginning to drive. "When we get there, there's something I have to tell you. You've been so open about your life, I think that... it's time I return the favor." He glanced at Kurt with a warm smiled, who smiled back and leaned back into his seat more. The car was filled with a calm and comfortable silence afterwards.

Moments later, Kurt and Blaine settled into a booth at Breadstix. Menus occupied their hands, and Blaine's head disappeared behind the largely lamented paper, humming _Teenage Dream_ quietly.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Blaine asked behind the menu, eyes scanning the words. Surprisingly, he didn't come here often. He peeked over the menu to see Kurt shrugging.

"Probably just a salad and some water. Maybe one breadstick. Nothing too much." Kurt had his arms out on the table, hands resting on top of each other.

Blaine hummed, "So uh... how are things at McKinley?"

"They're uh... they're good. The usual." Kurt glanced down at the table, "Nothing I'm not used to already."

At that, Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you shouldn't have to get used to something like that." He told him, setting the menu down. "Nobody should. You're so kind, and loving... smart, talented. Yet people think that it's alright to stick a label on someone and torment them for it."

They both sighed, and Blaine ran a hand along his thickly gelled hair. "I used to get bullied, too, you know." He said quietly, looking Kurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

Kurt seemed almost shocked, despite the fact that Blaine had mentioned them once before. "You did? Why?"

"Well... it was the eighth grade. I had just come out. Our school had this Sadie Hawkins Dance, and I asked my friend if he wanted to go - he was the only other openly gay kid. We simply went as friends, but of course that didn't mean anything to anybody. Once the dance was over with, we were waiting for his dad to pick us up. While we were waiting, these boys came out of nowhere and just... started beating the _crap_ out of us." Blaine glanced down at the watch on his wrist,

messing with it absentmindedly. "It was pretty bad _._ We both ended up in the hospital, and after that my mom desperately wanted me to transfer schools. She found Dalton and saw how well they were with their no harassment policy and a few weeks after I was released from the hospital, she sent me there. I certainly wasn't arguing it. I was too afraid to walk the halls of that school again."

Kurt sucked in a breath, watching Blaine with watery eyes. A tear slipped down his shock filled face, and slowly Blaine reached a hand out to brush it away. "Hey... no crying." He said with a soft chuckle, "Not for me. It's alright. I'm alright. It was the worst thing to ever happen to me, but things like that... you learn to cope. To deal with the tragedy of it and move on with your life. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you, Kurt. I don't want you to run from your fears."

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered, offering a small smile. "I didn't even know. Any of that. It sounds so awful.. why are people so cruel?" He leaned back in a frustrated manner, glancing down at the table. "I don't want to run, or to leave McKinley but... I've been checking out Dalton. And if things get bad enough, I'm thinking about transferring, Blaine."

"Really? And you're sure?" Blaine watched Kurt, eyes seeming to light up at the thought of seeing Kurt more often.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I really have to. Besides, it won't be so bad seeing you every day."

Blaine smiled, "It certainly wouldn't."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter is so short. I seriously procrastinated on this in the past several days, but I still wanted to post today as promised. :) I went entirely by the scene where Karofsky kisses Kurt, using exact quotes. I didn't want to miss any of the scene or change it :') Sooo...none of that belongs to me. Anyway! Again, I will not be posting until next Sunday so that I can ACTUALLY get caught up with chapters this time. Anyway! Enjoy the story, follow, and leave a suggestion! Thank you for reading this far. :)_

The rest of the evening went well. It consisted of Blaine and Kurt conversing happily, eating the food they had later ordered and watching each other closely. Kurt couldn't help but feel like their get together was a little... on the romantic side, but he didn't want to go making assumptions.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine stirred his drink absently with the straw, elbow resting on the table.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt smiled at the cute boy across from him, enjoying being there. He thought that Blaine looked even more good looking in his bow tie and polo, something different than his usual Dalton blazer.

"It's been almost two hours, and I have yet to tell you the exact reason I asked you to Breadstix tonight..."

"Go on, you have my attention." Kurt leaned forward, watching Blaine with interest and curiosity.

"Well I... was sort of asking you here on a... well, a date. To put it simply." Blaine pursed his lips, drumming his fingertips on the tabletop, eyes roaming Kurt's face, searching for an answer in his expression.

Kurt's eyes widened, and at first his mouth wouldn't move and he wasn't sure what to say. Blaine really asked Kurt on a date? "Wait... really?" He finally asked, which caused Blaine to relax somewhat.

"Yeah, the truth is..." Blaine reached across the table, placing a hand over Kurt's, a warm smile on his face. It was a bold move. "You move me, Kurt. These past few weeks, I've just... I've felt this connection with you. I love how brave you are. I love... I love how you make me feel, Kurt."

Kurt watched Blaine the entire time he spoke, never moving his hand but holding onto it gently, their fingers curled together. He felt like he might cry - but not with sadness or hurt - but with pure joy. Blaine liked him. He possibly wanted to _be_ with him. "You really mean that, Blaine?" Kurt whispered, a small smile finding its way to the pale boy's face.

"Yes... I do. I've actually felt that way for a while now. I've just never really known how to say it." A small smile curled on Blaine's lips, and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you told me. I feel that exact same way. And I'm especially glad you took me on this... _date._ "

Blaine sighed, Kurt's hand in his with a happy smile. "Me, too."

. . . . .

"Mercedes, you won't believe it!" Kurt practically squealed into the phone with excitement as he paced his room. He couldn't stop moving ever since Blaine had dropped him off after their date. Kurt was still getting used to the word.

"Believe what? What happened, Kurt!?" Mercedes seemed just as excited to find out this new information.

"Blaine took me out on a date! A _date_! That's when he confessed his undying love." Kurt pursed his lips, trying to calm himself. He was calm, yes, but mentally freaking out that something finally went his way for once.

"No way! Congratulations, white boy." The smile on Mercedes face was evident in her voice, and Kurt sighed happily, falling back on his bed.

"I had so much fun. We talked, we laughed.. we held hands. It felt like a real date. It _was_ a real date."

"Did you kiss?"

"I- no! We technically aren't even official yet. It was just a date." Kurt blushed.

"Mhm. Is that why you called me bursting with excitement so late at night? I'm sure there are more dates to come, and you two will _definitely_ be official in a few weeks. Give it time." Mercedes grinned, and so did Kurt.

"I really hope so. I'm sorry I called so late, I just got so excited. I'll see you Monday at school though, alright?"

"For sure. Now rest up, you need it!" The two friends shared a laugh before ending the call.

. . . . .

The following Monday, Kurt carefully walked the halls of McKinley High. Sure the weekend had been great, but now Kurt had to worry about the shoves and the facial slushies followed by crude remarks.

"What's up, Lady!?" Kurt heard Karofsky's voice too late, and was immediately shoved into the lockers beside him as he walked to French. Azimio laughed and the two jocks walked up to Kurt, who stood pressed against the lockers with a shocked look on his face. His pale hands clutched onto the strap of his messenger back, and Kurt put on a face of courage.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spoke up, but his voice felt forced. Azimio and Karofsky snickered, both shoving Kurt one more time and calling him names before walking away. Kurt took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before heading back to class.

Hours later and the school day was nearing to an end. Kurt had avoided any more incidents for the remainder of the day so far, but he wasn't going to jinx it. As he headed to last period from his locker, Kurt was shoved into the metal, but he recovered quickly and turned on a retreating Karofsky.

"Hey!" Kurt ran after the other teen, following him into the locker room, face red. "I am talking to you!"

"Girl's locker room is next door." Dave said as he was putting in his locker combination.

"What, is your problem!?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt stood in front of the football player, a newfound confidence flowing through him.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky glared, and Kurt held his hands up as he yelled next.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare! That all of us gays are out to molest and convert you! Well guess what, Hamhock, you're _not_ my type!"

Karofsky moved closer, and Kurt true to remain confident, "That right?"

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby guys who sweat too much and are probably going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Don't not, _push_ me, Hummel." Dave's fist was clenched and he raised it between the small space between the both of them.

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!" He slammed his locker shut, face red, but Kurt remained strong - standing straight.

"Hit me, because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"Get out of my face!" His voice was loud and angry, and Kurt could see a vein standing out in Dave's forehead. Surprisingly, he didn't feel an ounce of fear. Just anger. He didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-!"

Before Kurt could even think about doing anything else Karofsky had both hands on either side of Kurt's head and was quickly leaning in to kiss him. Mere seconds after their lips touched, Dave pulled back, leaving a mortified and nearly paralyzed with shock Kurt. His hands were held up to his chest in a defensive state, and before Kurt knew it Dave was leaning in to kiss him again.

With quick movements, Kurt pressed his hands to Karofsky's chest and shoved him away, heart pounding in his chest. The porcelain teen held a hand up to his mouth, trying to hide their quiver. In a moment, Karofsky slammed his fist to the locker and stormed out, a strangled sound escaping the other teen's throat.

What the hell had just happened...?

. . . . .

"So... why did you call me here, Kurt? We don't usually meet on Mondays." Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. The dapper boy had a worried tone to his voice.

"I uh, well... something happened. At school." Kurt explained quietly, pursing his lips. It was hard to find a way to tell Blaine, Kurt didn't believe in outing people - no matter the circumstances.

"What happened?" Blaine shifted in his seat, leaning forward and listening to whatever Kurt had to say. "Were you harmed?"

"No! No, not really- it just shocked me. I'm trying to figure out how to tell you."

Blaine smiled warmly, "Take your time." He reached across the table and held Kurt's hand in his, receiving a small smile from the older boy. Blaine gave his hand a small squeeze, letting him know that he was there for him.

"Karofsky..." Kurt looked around, leaning forward and still holding onto Blaine's hand. " _Kissed me._ " Kurt whispered, and Blaine's eyes widened slightly. The older teen seemed frantic at the thought, his breathing ragged.

"Are you... really?" Blaine asked, utterly shocked. He knew Dave Karofsky was one of his main tormentors, so why would he kiss Kurt?

Kurt just nodded in response, clutching Blaine's hand across the table. "All this time. I think he just hasn't come to terms with it yet and he always takes it out on me..."

"That seems like the most reasonable," Blaine said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry he did that to you, Kurt." The Younger boy brushed his thumb against the outside of Kurt's hand, offering a soft smile. "Would you want to accompany me to a musical this weekend?" He asked to change the topic, noticing Kurt felt uncomfortable talking about it any further.

"Really? I would love to! Don't tell me you spent a lot of money on a ticket, though, Blaine-"

Blaine laughed, eyes crinkling, "No! Of course not. Though I wouldn't mind. You're worth it." He smiled, taking a drink of the coffee he had ordered.

Kurt blushed, "You really think so?"

"Oh I definitely think so."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but hey, i got a chapter up today as promised! Something very... sweet happens near the end, hope you're excited :)_

 _I won't post again until this Wednesday, still need to catch up a little. But hey the wait is shorter this time at least :) Hope you enjoy! (Suggestions and feedback are very much appreciated)_

Blaine rushed through the week, eager for his musical date with Kurt the upcoming weekend. Warblers practice was the usual, with discussion on their songs for Regionals with several laughs. Despite how serious they seemed, the Warblers goofed around a lot.

Blaine was just about to get ready for his date that Friday when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Nick on the other side with a large smile. "Ready for your date?"

"Yes, Nick. Is that all you came here for?" Blaine asked with a small sigh, closing the door behind Nick.

"Sort of," the other boy began as he moved to sit down on Blaine's empty chair. "I also just want to hear more about this Kurt. We've never even met him."

"I know... we haven't figured that out. You'll meet him soon, though.

I promise." Blaine assured Nick with a smile, moving to the mirror and adjusting his bow tie. The dapper boy gently slid his hand along his thickly gelled hair, being sure it was perfectly in place before turning back to Nick. "I should probably get going now if I want to pick Kurt up on time. We're seeing _The Sound Of Music._ " Blaine beamed, sliding a beige blazer over his light pink collared shirt. His bow tie was a mix of pinks and blues and orange, contrasting his chipper outfit well.

"Well, don't have too much fun, Blaine!" Nick gave Blaine a playful slap on the shoulder with a small laugh before exiting the room, leaving him alone for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. Why was he so nervous anyways? It's not like Kurt and Blaine had never been on a date before...

Maybe it was the fact that now, things were beginning to seem more official. And it was possible that thought scared Blaine a little. But it gave him a warm, tingly feeling, too and the thought of calling Kurt his made Blaine's heart swell with affection.

He quickly drove to Kurt's, but as safely as possible, excited just to see the pale boy again. It had been a whole week, and Blaine felt very deprived.

Once he had knocked on Kurt's door and was greeted warmly by the boy's smiling face, Blaine instantly grinned and pulled Kurt into a hug, "I've missed you." Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder as he backed them both into the house. Both separate from the hug, Kurt closed the door behind Blaine.

"I've missed you, too." Kurt hummed with a smile, turning to grab his coat off of the hook by the door. He had left it there so he would be prepared once Blaine arrived. "I'm so excited! What musical are we seeing?"

"It's a surprise. I hope you like it." Blaine chuckled nervously.

Kurt beamed, "I'm sure I will."

. . . . .

"Blaine, that was great! _The Sound of Music_ has always been a favorite of mine. And the musical numbers!" Kurt rambled on about the show as he and Blaine walked to the car. Blaine smiled fondly at the pale boy beside him, eyes crinkling.

"I'm glad you liked it! I heard about it from a friend, and I thought it would be fun if I took you. I know it's just a local production, but I've always liked those."

"Me, too. Thank you for taking me, Blaine. I've had so much fun."

The two of them situated into the car, "Hey, Hey. Don't say that like this date is over."

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest at the word date. "It isn't?"

"Of course not. I thought I would take you to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Take me away."

. . . . .

Minutes later, Blaine and Kurt walked into a local diner near Dalton Academy, somewhere outside of their usual meetings. Kurt looked around at the comforting, homey decor with a pleasant grin on his face. "It's really nice here. And the food smells delicious."

"Oh trust me, it _is_ delicious." Blaine beamed as they found a booth, settling into the cushioned seats. "I've been here a few times. I think you'll love it."

Kurt just nodded as a waiter slid menus onto their table, picking one up. He scanned the menu, humming softly before looking up to Blaine, catching him staring directly at Kurt. He had a fond, longing look in his eyes with a crooked smile on his face, blushing when he realized Kurt had caught him. "Sorry, I- you're just... really nice to look at." Blaine chuckled nervously and leaned back in the booth, running his hands along his face. He hoped that he wasn't being too much.

Kurt blushed, pursing his lips and leaning on the table. "Well.. thank you. You're not so bad, either." He smiled softly, trying to hide the crimson color his cheeks had become. The table was comfortably silent for a few more moments until a waitress showed up, ready to take their orders.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The blonde girl asked, her voice chipper. There was a polite grin on her face, and Kurt watched with his face against his hand as she eyed Blaine.

On the inside, he was rolling his eyes as Blaine so obliviously tapped his chin and hummed his response. "I'll just take a water."

"Me, too." Kurt replied, and the girl nodded, ponytail bouncing as she walked away. He groaned, "She seems lovely."

"Aww, Kurt. Jealous much?"

"What-? No. Not at all." There was a pause. "Okay, did you see how she looked at you? Like 'Oh I could just... eat him up.'"

There was a small chuckle from Blaine, and he glanced at the waitress coming their way with drinks. He leaned forward, grabbing Kurt's freehand from the table and intertwining their fingers. "Don't worry, Kurt."

"Here are..." The girl paused, "Your two waters. Do you know what you'll have to eat?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt as if to ask if he was ready. The girl noticed their hands, Blaine giving Kurt's a small squeeze.

She didn't look at Blaine the rest of the night.

. . . . .

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Blaine. Thank you for taking me." Kurt spoke quietly as the two reached the Hummel household, stopping at the front door. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his, pulling the taller boy into a hug.

"Good, I'm so glad. I've been looking forward to seeing you all week." The two boys shared a moment of silence, just gazing into each other's eyes in the pale moonlight. Before he knew it, Blaine was leaning towards Kurt and their lips were only inches apart. Kurt never moved away, so Blaine kept leaning forward until their lips were pressed together gently, his hands cradling the older boy's face.

Kurt's hands reached up and cupped Blaine's face, beginning to kiss back in the quiet night. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and the faint bearing of their hearts in their chest. After a few moments, Blaine pulled away reluctantly, eyes shimmering with adoration. "Sorry, I..."

"It's okay," Kurt breathed before his lips gravitated back to Blaine's in a desperate kiss, pulling the younger boy closer to him and sliding his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands rested gently on Kurt's waist, and after several more moments he pulled away, allowing his face to fall to the crook of Kurt's neck, resting there. At this moment, he never wanted to leave the comforting embrace of Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's lips still tingled from the pressure and feel of Kurt's against his, and his lips curved into a smile. "Thank you for tonight, Kurt. And... thank you for walking into that laundromat that fateful night."

Kurt smiled, laughing softly, arms still around Blaine. "I think we both have Mother Nature to thank for that."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm sorry if you think this fanfiction is poorly written. Because I'm starting to think that myself. I feel motivated, but writer's block is hitting me like a brick. I have no ideas, and if I do I don't know how to write them. So I am terribly sorry! Please, feel free to leave ideas in the comments. What do you y'all want to happen?_

 _ALSO. I'm going to have more Furt scenes in future chapters because I'm a sucker for some cute brotherly bonding :) also more of the family in general. I'll tap more into the wedding and their relationship with each other. ALRIGHT! Sorry I'm rambling, please enjoy this chapter and leave some positive (or negative) feedback. I always love finding ways I can do better in my writing! Critiques are important!_

. . . . .

"We kissed, Rachel." Prior to Kurt's abrupt statement, Rachel had been talking on and on about what song they should do for Glee. After said statement, Rachel's jaw dropped and no words could be formed.

Kurt was surprised - this was the first time he'd truly seen Rachel unable to form a single syllable. He had Blaine to thank for that, technically.

"You what?" She finally said, eyes wide with a joyful gleam to them. "Oh my gosh, Kurt!" His loud and talented friend tackled Kurt in a hug, nearly pushing him out of his chair. Luckily Kurt regained balance, wrapping his arms around Rachel's petite frame in return. "Tell me everything."

"Um.. he had taken me to see a musical, then we ate dinner. He dropped me off, and then... our lips touched? I don't know how to describe it, we kissed, it was amazing, then we parted our separate ways."

Rachel pouted, "Yeah, but how did it feel? Were there fireworks?"

"Well, I didn't _see_ any, no. But when our lips touched, I felt as if the kiss was a firework. Something ignited inside of me, and my heart melted. His lips were so soft..." Kurt trailed off, voice quiet, pleased. "Then we stopped, and afterwards kissed some more."

"Have you seen him since?"

"No.. he's been busy with schoolwork and rehearsal all week. We're scheduled to meet for coffee this Thursday though." Kurt sighed. It was only Tuesday. _Two more days._

After Kurt and Rachel left the choir room they'd occupied to talk alone, Kurt was suddenly hit with the realization he still had to deal with Karofsky. And - _literally_ hit - seeing how Dave had shoved Kurt violently into the lockers. Rachel had already headed to her next class, leaving the pale boy alone.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt asked, face a light shade of red.

"Have you told anyone?" Dave growled, face too close for Kurt's comfort. He shoved the jock back, adjusting his messenger bag.

"No, Karofsky, I haven't. I don't believe in outing people. But you shouldn't have to keep something like this in-"

"Oh, shut it, Lady!" Dave gave a frustrated noise, shoving Kurt into the lockers again. He was obviously at war with himself. Dave's hands clutched onto the collar of Kurt's shirt. "You better not tell _anyone._ "

"For God's sake, I won't!" Kurt yelled, "I'm not like that!"

"Good." His grip loosened, and he let go of Kurt. "'Cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you." Dave lightly shoved Kurt to the side, Kurt's face a canvas of shock and fear. Was that a real threat? It sure as hell felt real.

He stood there for a moment, silenced, mouth opening and closing, feeling almost paralyzed.

"Kurt?" It was Mr. Schue who brought Kurt back to the real world, lightly placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Kurt nodded, whispering. "I'm fine."

They both knew that Kurt wasn't fine. Mr. Schue knew that the torment was getting to him, but he didn't know how far it extended. He didn't know that Karofsky had kissed Kurt, that he had just threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone. What Mr. Schue did know though, was to not press anything. So he just gave Kurt a reassuring smile before going back to his classroom.

Kurt released a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before collecting his thoughts and going to class. He couldn't let Dave get to him.

Kurt's phone rang with a text, and he carefully opened it.

 _Courage._

 _\- Blaine_

Kurt smiled softly. Just one simple text was enough to brighten his day, and he thought to himself that maybe - _just maybe_ \- things weren't so bad.

. . . . .

The following afternoon in Glee Club, Kurt found his way to the back row, sliding his bag off and onto the ground, crossing his legs. He waited for everybody else to arrive: Rachel, then Mercedes, then Brittany and Santana, until everyone was there. Puck was the last in the room, followed by Mr. Schuester, who clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Alright, everybody! After yesterday's uneventful rehearsal, I went home and finally found a lesson plan for the week. Your theme is..." He walked over to the whiteboard, writing _Love_ in all caps. "Love. This week, I want you each to prepare a love song that really speaks to you. We'll perform this Friday."

Kurt smiled excitedly, leaning forward in his seat. This time, he actually had someone to truly sing about! Ever since they had kissed, Kurt couldn't get his mind off Blaine. Of course, even _before_ that, Blaine occupied his every thought, but it was different now.

...Was it?

Kurt raised his hand, nearly bouncing in his seat. "Are we allowed to have partners?" He asked, putting his hand back down as Mr. Schue glanced his way.

"Sure, of course, Kurt." He smiled with a nod, and Kurt beamed. The teenager had a plan for this week's assignment, and it was going to be perfect.

Better than Rachel Berry herself perfect. Which, a lot of things were better than Rachel Berry, but Kurt wasn't going to get into that.

. . . . .

This was the first time that Kurt had ever been to Dalton Academy. It was much more elegant than he had pictured, with a spiraling stair case and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He had been looking for Blaine, and Kurt figured that since it was after school, he should only be in rehearsal for the Warblers.

Just then, the most beautiful voice came from the commons, filling Kurt's ears.

 _Before you met me,_

 _I was alright but things were kind of heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now, every February_

 _You'll be my valentine... valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets_

 _Just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I_

 _We'll be young forever_

Kurt followed the voice all the way to the commons, where a door was open and several boys in the same Blazer Blaine always sported listened intently, all... excited? Glee Club was cool here?

 _You make me_

 _Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

Kurt was breathless. He watched, awestruck as Blaine sang, the Warblers backing him up with vocals. They all moved so elegantly, and Blaine had a smile on his face that grew bigger the moment he saw Kurt. Kurt watched in awe as the Warblers continued the song, mouth parted.

 _I'ma get your heart racing_

 _In my skin tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream, tonight_

They finished and everyone burst into applause, all looking at each other and talking excitedly. Blaine walked over to Kurt, pulling him into a long hug. "What brings you here?" He asked Kurt into his shoulder.

"Oh, I just thought I would come see you." Kurt replied with a smile, reluctantly pulling away from Blaine to look into his eyes. "I also... was wondering if you could do a duet with me."

"A duet?" Blaine seemed taken aback, but in a good way. "Why me?"

"Well... okay. This week's assignment in Glee Club is love, and I couldn't help but think of singing a song with _you_ because of just... everything you make me feel." Kurt's heart fluttered, and he fiddled with his fingers, glancing up at Blaine.

"Well, Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled warmly, gently grabbing Kurt's hands and intertwining their fingers. "I would love to sing a duet with you. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't have a song yet, but we need to have it ready to perform by this Friday. You'll have to come to my school, too-"

"Sounds perfect. We can discuss things on Thursday, but while we have time apart, we can both look for songs to sing. Love, right?"

"Yep." Kurt beamed. He was growing even more excited.

"Alright. Hey, while you're here... maybe we could get some coffee?"

"I would love that, actually."

. . . . .

The next day after school, Kurt was searching in his mind for a song to sing with Blaine. He wasn't sure if Mr. Schue would be okay with him singing the duet with a member from an _opposing_ team, but he never specified who he had to sing it with...

Sighing, Kurt ran a hand through his hair and groaned mentally, wishing he could just _think_ of a song to sing. What would Blaine do? Probably pick something _Top 40,_ with what Kurt had discovered about him. Groaning in frustration, Kurt scrawled out the song he had just written, deeming it not good enough. This had to be perfect.

Kurt glanced up to the television, which was currently playing _Moulin Rouge_ , Kurt's personal favorite. Tapping his chin, his eyes widened as a brilliant idea formed in his eyes.

"That's it!"

. . . . .

"Alright. Let's exchange song ideas. You first." Kurt hummed as they grabbed their freshly made coffees from the counter, sliding into their spot at the Lima Bean that Thursday.

"Well, I was thinking we could sing _Come What May_ from Moulin Rouge." Blaine said with a small smile as he took a sip from his coffee.

Kurt's jaw dropped. No. Way. "Seriously?" Kurt gaped, watching as Blaine crossed his legs.

"What... is that bad?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, no! Not at all! That's just... that's what I picked, too." Kurt blushed.

"Well that makes things so much easier, doesn't it?" Blaine grinned softly, watching Kurt with affection.

"I guess so. You know the song well?"

"Of _course_ I do. I love that movie, and the song. It's beautiful."

As if this boy couldn't be more perfect. Blaine was constantly proving Kurt wrong.

"Me, too." Kurt smiled, "Guess it's decided. Tomorrow, we'll be singing _Come What May_ together."

"We will." Blaine once again lifted his Medium Drip to his lips, taking a sip as Kurt mimicked his movements, sighing contentedly. "How has school been for you?"

At the question, Kurt froze, cautiously setting his coffee down on the table. He tried to hide the slight shake that took over his hands, folding them in his lap. "It's been alright." Kurt shrugged.

At this, Blaine frowned. "Kurt... you're keeping something from me. Has anything new happened with Dave?"

"Nothing _new_ ," Kurt told him. "Just the usual shoves.. all that. It's whatever."

"And you're sure there's nothing else?" Blaine pressed further, and Kurt nodded. He hated keeping something this big from Blaine, but he didn't want anyone knowing about it and worrying.

Kurt reached his arm across the table to hold Blaine's hand in his. Blaine brushed his thumb across Kurt's hand, smiling softly. Kurt smiled as well, reassuring the younger boy, "Please don't worry about me, okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, lovingly. "I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

_Terribly sorry if this is going too fast? Also, I'm sorry my updates have gone from every other day to Sunday's and Wednesday's. At least I'm posting! I might make that my usual schedule from now on. Also... got finals coming up, so I MIGHT be slower. But I'll do my best! I actually LOVED writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :) Please leave suggestions in the comments below!_

 _also: I told myself I was going to put more Furt moments in this chapter and also some Burt and Kurt stuff, but with what's happening NOW I'm pushing it back to the next chapter or the one after. I can't just randomly change plans xD If you read all of this long authors note, thank you. Now enjoy!_

 _. . . . ._

Burt and Carole had just recently announced the news to Kurt and Finn that they were getting married. While Finn still seemed iffy about the whole idea, Kurt knew he was trying his best to make a better impression on Burt, especially after the words that had resulted in Finn getting kicked out.

"Hey, man, I've been thinking a lot about this wedding coming up, and I really wanna make a good impression on your dad, you know?" Finn said as he approached Kurt at his locker, fiddling with his hands.

Kurt glanced up, smiling excitedly, "You could do the traditional mother and son dance! Basically everyone is going to expect it anyways."

"You think I'm going to get up there and _dance_? Kurt, everyone know I'm not a good dancer.." Finn shifted nervously, and Kurt gave him a reassuring smile.

"Trust me, you'll do great. Besides, I can teach you and my dad after school sometime next week. Sound good?"

"Yeah.. sure, dude. Thanks." Finn said before walking away, Kurt gently closing his locker and turning to his next class. He was still on edge after Karofsky's threat, and Kurt felt terrified just walking through the school. The thought of telling someone had definitely crossed this teenagers mind, but Kurt never followed through.

His mind drifted to Blaine as Kurt walked down the hallway, and he could hear the younger boy's voice echo in his ears. " _Courage..."_

Kurt smiled, adjusting his messenger bag as he walked down the hallway with a sudden confidence about him. Just the thought of Blaine seemed to put his mind at ease.

"Remember what I said, Hummel..." Dave spoke gruffly as he shoulder checked Kurt, sending chills down his spine. In that moment all courage left his body and Kurt felt his walls breaking, lip quivering, frozen in place. He constantly tried keeping things together, but now it was starting to just not work.

"Kurt, you alright?" Mr. Schue approached Kurt, looking worried, to which Kurt just shook his head slowly.

"No..." He croaked. "I'm not."

. . . . .

"I'm sorry, there's just nothing I or the school board can legally do. Unless Lady here is being physically harmed or threatened, we can't take any action." Sue sat across from Will and Kurt with her legs crossed, watching them carefully. "Now if there's something you need to add to the situation, if he's harmed you in any way, we might be able to do something about it."

"No..." Kurt said quietly, head resting against his hand, eyes glancing down to his jeans. "I don't feel safe in this school anymore, why can't they try doing something?" Mr. Schue looked worriedly at Kurt, and his stomach turned. Kurt hated that look.

"Yeah, Sue, can't you do _anything_?"

"For now, I can step down as Principal so I can be in the halls to keep an eye on Lady. Nobody is going to harm Kurt in this school without me knowing about it. And Lady, you can come to any of the faculty about a problem."

Kurt and Will both stood, Kurt feeling more dejected than when he first walked into Sue's office. There was nothing they could do about it. Kurt remembered his conversation with Blaine the day they'd first met. " _it's like... hey, if you're gay, you're life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it."_

And Kurt realized; Blaine's right. Nobody really cared about what was happening. This was sadly normal, and Kurt just had to deal with it. But how could he with the threat on his life?

. . . . .

The next day, Kurt met Blaine for coffee. Tomorrow, they would have to perform their version of Come What May to the glee club, and Kurt was feeling too on edge to even worry about it now. He had a million other thoughts occupying his mind, clouding his judgement and keeping him silent.

"Is everything alright, Kurt?" Blaine asked with worry seeping into his tone. The other boy had noticed something just a little off about Kurt since the moment they had arrived at The Lima Bean, and he felt the urge to bring it up. "You aren't yourself lately. Ever since I asked you about school..." Blaine trailed off.

"Really, I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt hummed quietly, picking at the lid of his coffee cup. His eyes seemed glued to the table, glazed over and unfocused. Kurt's response seemed almost animated, rehearsed. Like he'd been waiting for Blaine to ask that.

Blaine wasn't convinced. "Kurt, I know it's not my issue.. and I know it's not my place, but I'm worried. What happened?"

"Karofsky." The word left Kurt's mouth before he had a chance to stop it, and his face burned at how weak his voice sounded.

"He did something." Was all Blaine said, watching the pale boy across from him intently. "Did he hurt you?"

"I mean.." Kurt trailed off, "Yeah. He always does. But this time..." His breath caught in his throat. "He threatened to kill me, Blaine." Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for Blaine's response but scared to see his reaction.

"He..." Blaine stopped, and Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine's face a light crimson. "He _what_?"

All of a sudden - and without warning, Blaine reached across the table to grasp Kurt's hand. It wasn't until that moment that Kurt realized his hands were trembling, and Blaine's protective grip helped calm the tremors.

Blaine didn't care that he had nearly spilt over his coffee, only cared that Kurt needed him - needed _someone_ \- and right now Blaine had to be that someone. "Kurt, have you told anyone?" He asked after a minute.

He shook his head, "No." A wave of guilt and shame swept over him at Blaine's pursed lips, but he relaxed when he saw the immense care and love reflecting in Blaine's eyes.

"I can help you. We can tell someone together. Kurt, your father has to know. The _school_ has to know."

"I know..." Kurt whispered, his grip on Blaine's hand tight. "I know, Blaine... thank you." He said, so soft, yet Blaine understood.

"Yes, Kurt. Of course. Hey.. you think we can do that song tomorrow unrehearsed?" Blaine watched Kurt quizzically, eyebrow raised.

"Why would we not rehearse?" Kurt looked puzzled, Heart fluttering in his chest.

"Because. I want to take you somewhere." Blaine hummed, already standing up and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

"Oh? Where to, exactly?"

At that, Blaine grinned. "It's a surprise."

. . . . .

After twenty minutes of driving, Kurt and Blaine arrived at...

"Blaine, tell me why we are in the middle of nowhere." Kurt said as he looked around. The road stretched for miles, and endless fields of grass surrounded them.

Before Blaine answered, he was pulled onto the side of the road and opening Kurt's door. "Here, take my hand." He said softly, and Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and trusted the younger boy to guide him across the fields.

As cliche as it was, the wind blew the grass as they walked and it tickled Kurt's ankles, but he didn't care. He continued to hold onto Blaine's hand, letting him guide, a smile spread across his face. Eventually, Blaine stopped far from the highway, pulling Kurt to sit underneath a willow tree, hidden away from the world. The leaves dipped down, almost touching the ground, and the two boys were surrounded by darkness, light peaking in.

It was perfect. Beautiful. When Blaine sat against the large trunk of the tree and pulled Kurt flush against him, he didn't move. Kurt's shoulders relaxed of all tension, and his body fit perfectly against Blaine's as they sat quietly under the shade of the tree. The leaves around them swayed with the breeze that crept inside their little hiding place, brushing over Kurt's hair.

"I come here to think a lot." Blaine blurted, but not loudly. His voice was tranquil, and Kurt sighed pleasantly, nestling closer to Blaine. Somehow here, in Blaine's arms, Kurt felt safe. Relieved of all worries.

"It's nice," Kurt finally whispered. "I can see why. How did you find it?"

"I was on my way home one day," Blaine started. "I've always been worried with the thought of going home. I could feel the anxiety of it all, and it got so bad I had to pull over and catch my breath. I started walking and eventually... found this willow." He smiled sadly. "I feel safe in here."

Kurt hummed, "Me, too." He sat up, turning to face Blaine. "And maybe it's not just the tree. You.. make me feel so safe, Blaine. Every time I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to worry anymore."

At that, Blaine's smile broadened. "You really feel that way?"

"I do." Kurt confirmed, a thought drifting into his mind. And suddenly Blaine was wrapped up in Kurt's arms and they were _kissing_ , so slow and so gentle that Kurt nearly melted. He loved the curve of Blaine's lips against his and how well they seemed to fit together.

Blaine was cradling Kurt's head in his hands, leaning forward and moving his head to the side to deepen the kiss. A soft sigh escaped from Kurt's mouth, and Blaine's lips tilted up in a smile. Is this what love felt like?

Kurt laughed softly, resting his forehead against Blaine's as the tree leaves danced around them. Suddenly, his lips curved into a frown and Blaine rested a hand against the side of his neck, thumb brushing skin. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, "You take my breath away." He murmured. "I just wish my first kiss had been with you. It's stupid of me to bring up."

"No, no.." Blaine inched closer, continuing to rub soothing circles against Kurt's skin. "It's not. Kurt, that didn't count. It wasn't the true definition of a kiss. A kiss to me is a sign of love, of- of affection." He smiled, pecking Kurt's lips softly. "And _I_ absolutely adore you, Kurt Hummel."

"You do now?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, pulling away teasingly. "Prove it."

"Haven't I proven myself enough?" Blaine grinned, leaning forward. He sat with his knees tucked under his thighs, feet behind his bottom. Blaine's hands reached out, splaying across the grass as he leaned towards Kurt curiously.

Kurt just grinned. "Kiss me again."

And he did.

Blaine gently pressed Kurt against the trunk of the tree, hand sliding up his neck, fingers resting just at the bottom of his head, pulling his lips toward him. Their mouths slid over one another's, slowly and lovingly, Kurt's hands wrapped loosely around Blaine's neck.

It wasn't a desperate kiss. There was no sexual desire. Simply affection, adoration, _love_ pumping through their blood and causing their hearts to beat as one, as if they were sealing a deal between themselves.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered softly. "Will you perhaps... do me a favor?"

Kurt hummed, fingertips curling, grazing the other's neck. "Hm?"

"Will you be mine?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and for a moment the two were just watching each other. Was Blaine asking what Kurt really thought he was?

Kurt was going head-first, and he wasn't about to allow himself to lose something that meant so much to him. "Of course I will, Blaine."

For the rest of that evening, Kurt and Blaine sat curled against each other under the shade of the willow tree, sharing stories and interesting facts. As the sun began to set, the only sound around them was the soft wind, steady beat of their hearts and the faint whispers of their breath as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry the update is a day late, I tried my best to make this chapter a little longer. Sorry I skipped over Kurt and Blaine's performance at McKinley. If I get enough people wanting to see it, I'll make a scene for all of you. Anyways, sorry if this is going kind of fast, I had this planned for Kurt to transfer since I started, and I didn't want to include all the things you all already know. Anyway! Enjoy!_

 _. . . . ._

It was a rainy afternoon, a few days after the Hudson-Hummel wedding. It all seemed to go by so fast and Kurt's head was still spinning with ecstasy after that day underneath the willow tree. They had performed Come What May, with protest from Rachel and some from the rest, not including Mercedes. It went well, though, and it was then that Kurt realized how extremely well their voices blended.

The next few days had been a blur. A mix of yelling and worry and talks with the principal after Kurt told about Karofsky's threat. Kurt didn't pay much attention during the duration of the events, that is until he was packing his bags and being sent to Dalton Academy.

Saying goodbye to the glee club was the worst part of it all. Kurt couldn't stand to leave them behind, especially with Sectionals coming up, but he knew it was necessary.

They were understanding, but a deep part of Kurt knew they were all upset with the fact that he had to leave. Kurt had yet to contact Blaine, but he figured he would run into him at Dalton and tell him all about how he had transferred, and how he could possibly be part of the Warblers now. The only positive outcome that Kurt could think of was now he would definitely be seeing more of Blaine. The thought sent excited chills up the boy's spine.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm new here, they told me to come in a couple of days early so I could get everything settled." Kurt spoke as he approached the dark oak wood desk, tapping his fingers on the polish lightly.

"Oh, yes, I see you here. Do you need anyone to show you to your room?" She slid a folder Kurt's way, and he grabbed it, opening it roughly. Inside was a schedule, a key, along with his room number. 12B. "I can always get someone-"

"I'll be fine, thank you." Kurt nodded politely before going out and into the hallway. There were a few students mulling around, talking excitedly. It was currently a Saturday, so no one was in class, which gave Kurt time to socialize and get comfortable.

"-you here." At the sudden voice interrupting his thoughts, Kurt turned around.

"Sorry, what?" His face lit up at the sight of Blaine now walking beside him, a hand wrapped around Kurt and resting on his opposite shoulder.

"I said it's surprising to see you here. Certainly a wonderful surprise, though." Blaine beamed, eyes falling to Kurt's bags, beginning to put two and two together. "Wait, did you transfer?"

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Kurt responded. "Yes. I did! And it's great, now we'll be able to see each other more often without going out of the way, and we won't be competitors at sectionals, and-"

"Okay, Kurt, take a breath." Blaine chuckled and engulfed the taller boy into a hug, head resting over his shoulder. He felt Kurt drop his bags to the ground and wrap his arms around Blaine in return, sighing pleasantly.

"I'm just so excited. I'm going to miss my friends, though." They both pulled out of the hug, and Blaine smiled sadly.

"It'll get easier, I promise. Hey, let me help you carry your things. What room are you?"

"12B."

They both walked in a comfortable silence, soon beginning to talk about anything. Blaine telling how the Warblers had finally coming to a conclusion on their songs for sectionals, but that would most likely change. How Kurt's dad had somehow gotten Kurt's luggage stuck in the trunk of his car and delayed their time half an hour. How Wes and David had pulled the worst prank on Blaine by hiding his hair gel.

"Awe, but I think your hair would look amazing without gel," Kurt laughed softly. "I want to see the man without the product. And I will someday." He grinned devilishly, and Blaine didn't protest this time.

"Fine. But only for you." He told Kurt affectionally as they finally reached room 12B. The hallways were long and winding, and Kurt took notice to the elegant structure of the door, with white spiraled wood and golden numbers attached.

"Wow, no wonder admission here is steep," Kurt breathed. "Look at this place."

"And this is just the hallway." Blaine muttered as he fumbled with Kurt's key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He motioned for Kurt to go in first, which he did.

Wow. If Kurt's eyes weren't bugging out of his head before, they were now. "What is this, a palace? I feel way underdressed, and this is _my room._ "

"Do you have a roommate? It would say on the paper you were handed in the office." Blaine pointed out, and Kurt pulled out the folder, eyes scanning the paper.

"Uh... no, I don't think so."

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed. "Well, maybe I could make some visits then." He teased, and Kurt nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe. Hey, do you mind helping me unpack and then maybe showing me around a little? This place is so huge, I just might get lost." Kurt laughed nervously.

"Of course, Kurt. I can show you all of your classes first." Blaine walked over to where he had set down his share of Kurt's bags, humming. "What's in this one?"

"Uh..." Kurt glanced over at it. "That has my clothes and moisturizing products in it. Just put the clothes... on the bed, I guess. And the skin-care in the bathroom."

"Alright." Blaine smiled fondly as they both began unpacking together, their chatter filling the air.

. . . . .

"My gosh... that took way longer than expected." Blaine huffed as he sank into one of the chairs at the coffee shop, one hand over his forehead and the other wrapped tight around his coffee.

"I carry quite the load." Kurt joked as he leaned back, coffee in hand. "I had fun though. Thank you for helping me, Blaine."

He smiled warmly, "Anything for you."

It felt so different, being Blaine's boyfriend. But not in a bad way. Kurt was overjoyed that he finally got to actually say ' _Hey, I have a boyfriend,'_ and not to mention, ' _Hey, my boyfriend is the most "adorable and hot at the same time" person in the entire world'._ Kurt didn't get to say that often. Hell, he's never said it at all.

But that was before he met Blaine Anderson.

"..should definitely be careful."

Kurt's cheeks flushed, and he realized he hadn't been listening and had no clue what Blaine just said. "Uh.. yeah, definitely." Kurt's voice sounded far off, and Blaine just watched him curiously, dipping his head to get a closer look.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" He asked, bemused.

"Well..." Kurt trailed off. "Okay, Fine. You caught me. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"...us." Kurt couldn't help the blush that sprinkled his porcelain cheeks, sinking lower into his chair. "It's just- this is all so new to me. So different. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Blaine decided to be bold, reaching over the table and grabbing Kurt's hand in his. "Neither would I, Kurt. Neither would I."

He smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand before taking another drink of his coffee with the other. "Do you think I would be able to audition for the Warblers?" Kurt asked him softly.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure they would love you. It is required to audition though," Blaine continued. "Though I think you wouldn't have a problem getting in at all. Maybe give yourselves a few days to prepare something?"

"Hmm, maybe." Kurt hummed. "I'll see what I can do. What song do you think I should do?"

"Something that really... matches your voice. Who you are. You'll do amazing, no matter what."

"Promise?"

Blaine smiled, brushing Kurt's lip - wet with a drop of coffee - with his thumb. "Promise."

. . . . .

Kurt was reeling. He'd spent the past day - his entire weekend - trying to figure out a song to sing at his audition. Maybe a heart shattering performance of _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ would Please the Warblers. Or a beautiful cover of _Not The Boy Next Door_ , but with each idea Kurt was skeptic. It had to be perfect if he was going to impress the others. Sure, Blaine believed he was an amazing singer, but would everyone else?

Kurt sighed, falling onto his bed. This weekend had been draining for him, and he wished for it to be over so he could get on with _doing something_. Kurt, deciding to take a break from stressing over his song choice, decided to call Mercedes. It had been a few days since he had last seen his dramatic friend, and he missed her.

"Mercedes Jones speaking." She answered and Kurt couldn't help the smile.

"Hey, Mercedes."

"Kurt!" She practically yelled, "I know it's only been a few days, but I miss you like crazy. Just in two days of you being gone, Rachel has _upped_ her 'I get every solo' factor. I just might strangle her. I think you were what was keeping me sane. At least you really knew how to put that petite girl in her place."

Kurt laughed softly, "I don't think anyone - including me - could put Rachel Berry in her place."

"...true that. So how are things at Dalton so far?"

"They're good. Kind of slow. Blaine helped me unpack and show me around. I think I've got most of my classes locations memorized. It's nice here, but I miss you guys already."

"We miss you, too Kurt. Are you in that choir for Dalton? The Warblers, or something?"

"Well.. I don't know. I still have to audition, and unlike New Directions, not everyone gets in. I'm nervous, Mercedes. I had it easy at McKinley, I was guaranteed a spot. What if I'm not good enough?"

Kurt could hear her sigh on the other end, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are about the most talented kid I know! I'm sure no matter what song you sing, you will be getting in to that club. They'd be deaf or brainless if they didn't let you in." At that, Kurt smiled. "I know you'll kick some ass. Got a song picked?"

"No, actually." Kurt chuckled, "I've spent practically a day and a half trying to figure out what to sing. Should I be bold and sing Gaga? Or do something more low key but still breathtaking? I don't know. Ugh." Kurt groaned, and he could hear Mercedes laugh softly.

"How about something sweet and slow? Those songs always bring out your amazing vibrato, and do something that could show them your range. But also, Kurt, remember to just pick a song you love and go with it."

Kurt smiled, "Oh Mercedes, I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too Hummel." She chuckled, and after almost an hour of talking, the two hung up, both deciding it was time to get some well deserved sleep.

. . . . .

The following week went by surprisingly fast for Kurt. He spent most of his time in class, studying, or talking with Blaine. Over the course of the week, Blaine had introduced Kurt to a few people- all from the Warblers. One being Wes, the other David and another a boy named Trent.

Friday was nearing - the day of Kurt's audition - and he was incredibly nervous. He had finally picked out a song, a simple version of Defying Gravity, a classic that he always enjoyed and knew would wow everyone.

Hopefully not too much.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked Kurt at coffee that day. Kurt stared up from behind the lid of his coffee, eyes focused on Blaine's.

"Oh uh... a little nervous, but it's normal." Kurt set his coffee down, sighing. "I've finally picked a song, though. With the help of Mercedes, of course."

"Oh? What song?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, only to be met with a devious smirk.

"It's a surprise."

"Fine, fine!" Blaine laughed, watching Kurt fondly. "How are your classes going? The ones we don't have together, that is."

"AP Chemistry is extremely stressful, European History _somewhat_ makes sense, and Algebra II makes me want to gouge my eyes out with a spoon. I'd say they're going great." He smiles sarcastically.

"That bad?" Blaine asked, resting his hand on his fist.

"Just confusing. Plus this whole getting settled in thing is... hard."

"I understand. If you need any help, let me know okay? I'm always happy to help you."

Kurt smiled affectionally, "Thank you so much, Blaine. I don't think I would have made it through this weak nearly as easily if you hadn't been there."

"I tend to have that effect on people." They both laughed softly, jumping into conversation. Kurt talked about the latest addition of Vogue while Blaine listened fondly, sometimes drifting off staring at Kurt. Blaine talked to Kurt about his audition and how great he was going to be, and they were both excited for Kurt to join the Warblers. It was a relaxing conversation for the both of them, and it was certainly a good distraction to soothe Kurt's nerves.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt spoke up, seeming curious. "You'll be in the room for my audition, right?"

Blaine's smile warmed, and he watched Kurt lovingly. "Of course I will."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey! I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I tried making it longer than usual (tried) and I've also had EOC's this week. And then also working on my other story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please tell me if it's good? Because I'm not sure about it. I think it's kinda cute. :)_

 _ **NOTE**_ _: Starting now, I will be posting once a week. The day of the week MIGHT vary, but I'm planning on it being posted each Friday. Hope this chapter is long enough and pleasing. xoxo_

 _. . . . ._

"Kurt, you're up now." David told him from his spot behind the podium. It felt so pressuring with all the eyes in the room on Kurt alone. He glanced towards Blaine, who gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed, 'You got this.'

Kurt's finger pressed down on the play button of the radio, and the music to Defying Gravity began to play as Kurt clasped his hands in front of him. It was then that Kurt started wondering if the song was too bold of a choice, feeling self conscious with all of the stares.

Oh well, too late.

Kurt began to sing, eyes wandering around the room as he did, his voice coming out a smooth vibrato. Everyone was watching him, and Kurt caught Blaine's gaze - the look instantly made him feel better. As he had started singing, the nerves had begun to wear off and Kurt found it easier to get the lyrics out.

It was like he was the only one in the room, no one to judge him for his voice, to send him out immediately. Just Kurt and his song.

 _Flying so high! Defying gravity!_

 _Kiss me goodbye, defying gravity!_

Eventually, the song came to a close, and Kurt belted out the high F he had been ready for for so long, a rush of pride swelling through him. Once done, the Warblers burst into applause, smiles grading their faces.

"Well done, Kurt!" Wes began, awestruck. "Blaine wasn't kidding, your voice is amazing."

"I second that," David spoke up. "You are extremely talented, Kurt."

Wes quieted everyone with a bang of his gavel, calling the boy's to attention. "All for Kurt joining the Warblers?"

Everyone made noises of agreement in that moment, and Kurt felt himself grinning ear to ear. The first week, and he already felt like he belonged. It was a warming feeling Kurt didn't get often.

Blaine came up behind Kurt, pulling the other into a hug from behind. Kurt nearly squealed, quickly turning and engulfing the shorter boy in a hug. "I made it!"

"Kurt, I knew you would!" Blaine said proudly, smiling as he hugged Kurt back. "You're the most talented guy I know."

Kurt blushed, "I was nervous. Being in Glee Club - never getting solos - I don't know, it makes me feel like Mr. Schue never thought I was good enough to take that on. I've kind of let that get to me." He laughed nervously, "even though clearly I'm the most talented singer at McKinley." He teased, causing Blaine to laugh softly.

"Well, I don't doubt that's true. I certainly think so. Then again," Blaine pulled back from the hug, gazing at Kurt. "I haven't heard any of them sing, really."

"Really - that calls for some sort of glee club get together." Kurt laughed, and Blaine smiled thoughtfully.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He hummed.

"Wait, really? You really want us to all just have some... Glee party?"

"I don't see why not. Plus, I want to meet your friends, Kurt! It's perfect. We'll put the rivalry between us." Blaine smiled innocently, and Kurt sighed with a smile.

"It _is_ a good idea." He agreed, pulling Blaine into another hug that lasted just a few more moments. "Thanks for helping me through my audition, by the way."

"Oh, I didn't do much-" Blaine started to protest, only to be interrupted.

"No," Kurt held a hand out. "You gave me... courage."

Blaine smiled at that, leaning up to plant a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I'm glad I gave you the courage."

"You always have."

. . . . .

"Alright, so... it could be at my house," Kurt began, settling onto his bed, Blaine beside him. "We would have some drinks, food - obviously - and I was thinking a speaker. We could have a stage set up and all do karaoke together! That always works out."

"Karaoke sounds amazing Kurt," Blaine hummed, watching Kurt closely. "And we could all have a singing battle. As cliche for glee clubs as that is..."

"That's perfect!" Kurt squealed excitedly, which caused Blaine to laugh softly and admire how adorable his _boyfriend_ was.

"You're adorable." He blurted, and Kurt turned to face Blaine. They were at this point both laying down on the bed, facing each other in a comfortable silence.

"You think so?" Kurt whispered, face a light rouge.

"You are." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a small kiss that lasted a mere second, but it was sweet nonetheless. "Stop stressing so much over this party, though. It's going to be perfect no matter what."

"I know.." Kurt bit his lip, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I just want to make a good impression."

"On who? The Warblers? They all love you, besides... again, it's going to be amazing. I promise."

"You always have been good with your promises." Kurt hummed.

"Of course. Come on," Blaine stood, grabbing Kurt by the hands and pulling him up with him. "Let's go get something to eat. Off campus."

"Off campus? How rebellious of you, Blaine Warbler."

At the name, Blaine chuckled. "I like to shake things up every now and then. Come on," he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's go."

Kurt let Blaine pull him up and out of the room, down the seemingly endless hallway and almost flying down the spiral staircase. The air outside hit them in their faces, covering Kurt's skin in goosebumps. It was colder outside than usual, with a cold wind messing up Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair. Blaine's, of course, remained in its position.

"It's nice, isn't it!?" Blaine yelled over the wind, and Kurt laughed softly.

"Totally!" Kurt followed Blaine to his car, and the two took shelter in the warmth. They both shivered, laughing amongst themselves as they warmed up. "When did it get so cold?"

"No clue, but at least we have each other to keep warm, yeah?" Blaine asked with a playful smile. Kurt nudged the other boy with his hand, laughing lightly.

"Of course we do. Now get going, or we'll never get anywhere."

"Jeez, alright alright."

. . . . .

Neither were too hungry, so they both ended up at the Lima Bean, nursing their own coffee as they spoke amongst themselves. Despite going to the same school now, it felt like Kurt and Blaine rarely had time just for themselves. Outside of classes Blaine had Warblers practice (and now Kurt, too) and they missed each other's company.

"How are your classes _now_?" Blaine asked with a soft chuckle.

"Same answer as before. Although, I'm starting to get into the swing of things." Kurt hummed quietly, taking a drink of his nonfat mocha. "I'm extremely exhausted, though."

"Well, maybe the party this weekend will help get your mind off things." Blaine suggested, leaning forward to fix Kurt's collar, running his hand along the fabric of his blazer.

"I hope," Kurt began. "I'm excited to see my friends again, too. And for you to finally meet them."

"I am, too." Blaine grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Then after that, it's rehearse rehearse rehearse for sectionals. And then if we win, rehearse rehearse rehearse for regionals. It's a very complex schedule." Blaine coaxed a laugh from Kurt, who smiled fondly at the younger boy across from him.

"Can't wait." Kurt replied with a raise of his eyebrows, picking up his coffee drink. "You think I'll manage to pick up a solo?"

Blaine looked like he had to wrap his head around the thought before he shrugged. "I honestly... have no clue. The Warblers are really strict on solos: tradition, all that..."

"Tradition?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't they explore using other people's talent?"

"Yes! Yes, they should. Personally, I would love for you to have a solo, it's just.. not up to me." Blaine chewed on his lower lip, watching Kurt with loving eyes. "We'll see about it, okay? For now let's just worry about getting everything else worked out. You still have some settling to do, too, right?"

"Yeah... and sleep to catch up on. Do you mind helping make invitations for the party later?" Blaine made a face, and Kurt put his coffee down. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just.. you and your invitations."

"This has got to be perfect, Blaine! No perfect party doesn't have formal invitations, that's how it works." Kurt argued, but couldn't keep the smile from his face as he did so. "Besides, they're fun."

"Oh, whatever you say." Blaine grinned, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand and watching Kurt carefully. He always enjoyed watching Kurt, the way he did things, how his face lit up when he talked about his interests; like Vogue or Patty LuPone or Wicked. Blaine would often find himself drifting off during his classes, thinking about Kurt, how he's doing.

Sometimes he worried. Worried about how well Kurt was handling the transfer, and whether or not he would ever be truly okay. Blaine was sure Kurt still worried about getting thrown into a wall everyday, or that Karofsky would appear out of nowhere to fulfill his promise. And Blaine intended on being there for Kurt everyday, no matter what.

"...be a good color?" Blaine was brought out of his reverie by Kurt awaiting a response. Wait, he asked a question?

"Huh?" Blaine blinked, cheeks turning a light red. "Sorry, I Uh- I got distracted." He laughed nervously, and Kurt just shook his head.

"Would a deep blue be a good color? For the party's theme, I mean."

"I think any color would be great." Blaine hummed in response, eyes shimmering. "After all, you'll be the host. Anything you throw is destined to be great."

Kurt flushed, "Thank you, Blaine."

. . . . .

 _Right right, turn off the lights,_

 _We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

 _What's the dealio?_

Blaine kicked off their 'Warblers meet New Directions' party with an amazing cover of _Raise Your Glass_ , a definite crowd pleaser. Mostly everyone was there already, besides Wes and David - who had told them in advance they would be late, along with Rachel and Mercedes, who should be arriving any minute.

Blaine stood on the makeshift platform, voice spilling out of the speakers, and Kurt nearly swooned at the smooth tombre of Blaine's voice, turning when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Mercedes!" The girl crushed Kurt in a hug and he wrapped his arms around her frame tightly, head on her shoulder. "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, Hummel. This party is amazing."

"Don't forget me!" Rachel's shrill voice rang out, and Kurt tried to hide the smile that graced his face when she too pulled him in for a hug. "Oh Kurt, we miss you so much! Glee Club really isn't the same without you in it."

"Oh trust me, I know." Kurt added with a small laugh, looking between his two close friends. "Gosh, I've missed you guys so much. There's food over there," Kurt pointed. "Along with drinks. And entertainment tonight is-" He gestured to the stage Blaine currently performed on.

 _Slam slam, oh hot damn_

 _What part of party don't you understand,_

 _Wish you'd just freak out_

"Your friend has a really nice voice!" Rachel squeaked, then gasped. "Almost too good, we stand no chance against you two!"

"Boyfriend," Kurt corrected, receiving open-mouthed, wide-eyed looks from both Rachel and Mercedes.

" _What_?" They both said in unison before both wrapping Kurt up in an excited hug.

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes exclaimed, holding on tight to the slim Hummel boy, Rachel trying to squeeze back into the embrace.

"Hey, you pushed me out-" she complained, finally finding her way into the hug. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Kurt knew that Rachel was proud and happy for him.

"What now?" Kurt laughed, pulling out of the hug after several long moments, Blaine finishing up with the song.

"Well, Blaine is going to get his ass off that stage so Rachel and I can blow him out of the water. Also," Mercedes walked around Kurt, him and Rachel following her towards Blaine. "Congratulations, Blaine! You treat my Kurt well, okay honey?" She smiled, hugging Blaine before heading onto the stage with Mercedes.

"Hey." Blaine walked up to Kurt with a smile, wrapping an arm around the taller boy's shoulders. He almost had to stand on the very tip of his loafers.

"Hey, you did amazing up there." Kurt answered quietly, resting his head on top of Blaine's.

"Why thank you. We should do a duet later." Blaine suggested, intertwining their hands.

"That's a wonderful idea," Kurt agreed, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Thanks for helping me set this up, by the way. It wouldn't be nearly as good without you."

"Aw, shucks. Thank you." Blaine smiled, lifting their hands to kiss the top of Kurt's. "Dang, your friends are killing it up there."

Kurt nodded in agreement, looking up at Rachel and Mercedes, who were currently belting out _All of Me_ by John Legend.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

Blaine leaned over, singing quietly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear. " _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too..."_

Kurt smiled, cheeks a light pink. It was simple, but the lyrics touched him in a way no other lyrics had. Maybe it was because Kurt knew they were meant for him.

He leaned down, pulling Blaine into a sweet kiss, and that's how they spent most of the night.

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you._


End file.
